Starquake: Homecoming
by YunikoYokai
Summary: Sequel to Starquake: With a crew now upon her shoulders and one problem leading to another larger disaster, Endellion Shaik begins to feel the pressure as the new Captain of the Starquake. Join her as she struggles for answers, fighting the forces that would otherwise bring her to heel and endanger the lives of the entire Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

A quiet hum radiated through the entire room, my constant companion these days. Granted, without that faint hum, I could safely guarantee the opening of the gates of hell and the beginning of Armageddon. Again. The room was dark, the sole light a dimmed holographic clock beside me. Dim as it was, it was still bright enough to cause me more than a few sleepless nights. At first, anyway. It bleated out its pitiful alarm, another poor attempt to drag me out of bed. Why oh why had the ability to change the alarm been locked from me? And why was it secured for a 7:30am start? I growled tiredly as I swatted at it, making pathetic whimpering sounds as my hand passed through air, failing to make contact with anything solid.

Alright! Fine! I'm up!

I hurled the duvet off me, opening myself to the slight chill of the room. Shuddering, I dragged myself to the desk at the bottom of the bed, grumbling as I stretched to finally silence the alarm on the in-built computer. I promptly lost my balance and fell flat on my face onto the void between desk and bed. I snarled slightly, although I was too tired to put any real menace into it. Whoever programmed that alarm was fired. Or was welcome to a one way trip out the airlock, either were fitting punishments at this point. I scrubbed my face with my hands, dragging myself to my feet so I could listen to the hum around me without the comfort of a rough carpet on my face. I sucked in a lungful of air, an attempt to waken me. I was not a morning bird, not to any extent of the words. I glanced to the bed over my shoulder, the warm, inviting blue duvet of the double bed... I wasn't going anywhere near that slab of furniture. I had learned from the last time I collapsed back on that bed and fell asleep. I didn't need another bucket of cold water thrown over me. I rubbed my neck as I slowly trekked down three steps to the lower half of my room, or quarters, whatever they called it.

It had been nearly a month since the RSS Starquake had left Sur'Kesh with I, Endellion Shaik, as its new captain. Why the salarians had chosen a web feed code for the ship class, I'll never know. Oh, that's right, I snorted sarcastically, 'Rotary Star Ship'. I was dreading even the thought of reading the engineers reports about the rotary system's current condition. As each day passed, it was slowly breaking down. How it was still rotating now was beyond me. But I was getting side-tracked. It was morning, I had to stick to the 'routine' if I wanted to be able to wake up automatically in the future.

"Marshal," I summoned sleepily. More awake than I, the royal purple drone whizzed into view, bounding eagerly before me with its dizzying 3-rotating outer plates. I rubbed an eye with the heel of my hand. "What time is it?" The combat drone, my new nanny as it were, beeped as a digital dial formed before it. I blinked blearily. 8:12am. Huh, new record. Well, I suppose I had to discount that engine failure morning. I never wished to rocket out of bed at 4 in the morning due to an explosion rocking the entire ship again. That had been a bad, bad day. "Thanks Mar," I patted the spherical drone, dragging myself into the bathroom for a well needed shower.

And the water was cold again today. Brilliant. If I ever found the brainiac behind powering the vast majority of the hot-water system with only _one_ of the engines – humorously, the failed engine – I was going to fillet him like a fish. The cold water did wake me up, if nothing else, although the sourness of my mood was not improving. And then I realised my hair was misbehaving. Under normal circumstances, the flamed copper mass stayed relatively flat. Until an alarm clock disturbed it, then it curled like highly strung coronal loops. It was more common while on ships than on a planet. A lack of moisture seemed to be the cause. So I had to spend even more time in the freezing water to sort that out. I was _not_ letting anyone see me with tightly curled hair. Merida from _Brave_ may make it look fabulous, bloody animated Scot, but it was about as attractive on me as a barrel on a fat man.

Ah, but I was fussing now, distracting myself with minor issues when I had worse things to contend with. I frowned, remembering the pile of work I still had ahead of me. Illium was only a mere few days away. We could refuel, the engineers could finally look at the engines and rotary system and maybe we could have hot water, finally! But then there were the worries, especially since I had heard some strange sounds the past few days. Alright, alright. No more hiding, I grumbled. I gladly dried myself, relieved the towel heater still worked when everything else was breaking down. I didn't even have to leave the bathroom for my ever loyal drone delivered some fresh clothes for me. I adored Mar, he was an all-purpose badass nanny.

So I finally tamed my hair and pulled on the clothes. It was a bog-standard military uniform, dyed to try and add some uniqueness to the garments. Short sleeved with charcoal black base and dark purple stripes fanning up the sides of my stomach to wrap around the underside of my arms. I had thin shoulder pads with four stripes, marking my rank. The trousers were plain black with dark purple stripes running down the outside. I patted down the pockets, knowing full well I would be stuffing them with something sooner or later. I also hated these military boots. Very uncomfortable.

Then I left the room, again, peaceful. A few stairs separated me from the rest of the officers cabins. I was within the highest room on the ship, so I got plenty of windows. Whether that was safe or not though...I sighed as I strode down the navy hall, ghastly white beams curling over my head. They would have been better if they were blue or a darker grey. Hell, even add lights to them and make them blue. I shook my head as I hit the button, striding into the elevator. Again, whoever designed this ship knew I hated slow elevators. This thing took _forever_! It was easily worse than the Normandy elevator.

I was only going down one floor. The crew deck, Deck 5, held the sleeping quarters, bathrooms, kitchen, mess hall and Med bay, weirdly. I would have preferred it on the third or fourth, saved an elevator ride for the wounded. Ach, I didn't commission this ship, I had to bear with the kinks, especially in these early days. I preferred the mess hall, design wise, I needed to get the general design throughout the ship. Thin, shaped fake-wood panelling brought a little bit of home aboard a 'military' vessel, if you called us military. Pale orange toned lights warmed the room, helping it feel cosier. It reminded me more of a contemporary home than a ship. I much preferred that, personally. A long bar which held the cookers, fridges and everything else, hogged the port side, the medical bay on the starboard. A bundle of 8-seater tables filled the space between, more chairs decked the outside rim of the counter tops.

I made a beeline for the coffee machine. I desperately needed something to wake me up this early in the morning. Thankfully, we had been gifted with a good coffee machine. I was a gleeful schoolgirl as I took the boiling mug to a table, reclining in the still and silence. I took out my datapad, getting my daily scope on the galactic news. I had half-an-hour of utter peace and tranquillity. And the coffee in my system had certainly improved my mood. Now all I had to do was-

"30 minutes gone! Go! Go! Go!" A distorted female voice cried.

I was frozen stiff as a mass of people suddenly poured out of the woodwork. I was deafened by the arrival of about 20 people, all holding datapads. I was surrounded by turians, salarians, the odd drell and krogan. I was able to make out a few words; 'Report for', 'Good Morning', 'Maintenance', 'Captain', 'Problems with'. I blinked, keeping my gaze straight ahead of me as a bundle of datapads formed before me. Several people made salutes before they vanished for another to press in close.

Then it was silent, the people disappearing once more into the ship. I blinked finally, for the first time in 20 seconds. I took a long, long draught of coffee, scalding my tongue on purpose. Well. I had forgotten that happened in the morning these days. With utmost care, so not to disturb any anger or frustration boiling up, I slipped my own datapad into one of the large pouches at my thighs. I released a breath slowly as I picked up the first datapad before me. Crew resource report. We needed more levo-amino food soon. I hit two holographic buttons to transfer a copy to my own datapad. To keep my frayed temper cool until the coffee hit, I slowly progressed through the rest of the pile. Maintenance reports, travel reports, lab reports, engineering reports. And that was before I touched on the reports relating to crew members. I felt my head clear after about 15 minutes. The coffee had settled my sour emotions down.

"Raisha," I called, eyes fixated to the datapad. She always hovered nearby. I knew it was she who approached, the heavy footfalls and deep female chuckle. I glanced up as the honey-crested female krogan stood beside me, sky blue eyes dancing. Her pale peach skin tightened as her mouth flicked upwards.

"Yes, captain?" she answered, tone ripe with amusement.

"Ha, ha," I answered sarcastically, sighing as I returned my attention to the reports. "I don't see Lanster's reports here,"

"He is preparing for a Mass relay jump, he requested time to complete the manoeuvre before giving you his report, Endellion," the krogan answered easily.

"No worries, just wondering," I finished the coffee. I shook myself out, removing the last signs of frustration our of my shoulders. "Any sign of Mat'al these days?"

"Still locked in the labs, trying to calibrate these machines of his," Raisha answered solemnly.

"He'll be glad when the extra scientists come aboard," I commented, finally pushing myself to my feet. "Indira," I stared towards the female bathroom. The blue-toned female drell poked her head around the elevator column, eyes alight with mischief.

"Yes, Dellion?" she asked, skipping over to me.

"We need to have a chat about the uh...'report delivering'," I flexed my fingers beside my head. The drell sulked.

"We can't give you reports until you've had your coffee, we can't give you any reports until said coffee wakes you up, we aren't allowed to send you reports until your hair is presentable-" Indira listed.

"I did not make that rule, Indira," I scowled.

"I recall that you did, Endellion," Raisha grinned. "After the engine failed. I believe it came around when Valérien failed to stop laughing until you put your Carnifex to his head," I flushed, trying to smother the embarrassment. _That_ was why I was so fussy with my hair. If there was one thing I could not stand, it was giving Val any ammunition against me.

"So when can we give you your reports when we can't give you them before 8:30 and you need to be awake for at least 30 minutes?" Indira sulked. My...I...really did made a lot of rules for the morning, didn't I?

"Just send one person with all of the reports, say 'Good morning, Endellion-"

"Captain," Raisha and Indira both corrected. I glared at the two females as they laughed at me.

"Fine, 'Captain'," I snorted. "'Here are the reports. Have a nice morning'. It isn't that hard,"

"And who, the poor soul, will be the 'sacrificial lamb' I believe you humans call it," Raisha asked, amused. I coughed, trying everything to cool the heat escaping from my face. Indira giggled, dancing on the spot as I squirmed. I suppose my temper had become infamous...I cleared my throat, trying to compose myself to answer. Indira, my officer in charge of Intel and Raisha, my XO, both waited with amused expressions.

"I volunteer as tribute," a flanged, male voice sounded, laughing. I swung around, a finger already pointing at the copper coloured turian. His emerald eyes glittered, the teal markings on his face catching the light. He was grinning. "Good morning, sleeping beauty,"

"I am not in the mood for your shit, Valérien Autillin," I warned.

"Aww, and here I was, about to give you a wonderful report on our arms predicament,"

"And I don't need reminded about that!" I groaned. "Yes, I know we barely have enough functional guns for everyone. Yes, I am aware we don't have enough spare parts to fix said broken guns. And I'm also aware of the new bloody regulation requiring all guns now require heat sink clips, to which we barely have any! I know!" I glared as the turian easy took the battering, smirking smugly.

"All true, apart from one fact," I straightened my expression, waiting. "We no longer have enough functional guns for one per crew member," I was still, feeling my eye twitch. "Also, Engine 2 is beginning to make strange sounds," My arm twitched. I wanted to punch a salarian. The salarian who assigned the resources for this shit! I took a slow breath, calming myself.

"Is it in the reports?" I asked, tone strained. Val snorted.

"I hope so, otherwise we might end up being two engines down," Val sighed. I shuddered. "Yeah. We don't want that,"

"If we lose another engine, we don't travel at FTL. I am not going to push my luck with the other four engines holding out long on their own with their track record," I covered my eyes with the heel of my hands. "Make sure Lanster and the engineers know, please,"

This was why I hated waking up in the morning.

"Sure, I'll go up and speak with Lanster. I think we are about a day and half off from arriving on Illium. We're going to need fuel, parts...well, all that is in the reports," Val shrugged.

"We don't have an awful lot of money as it is, Val," I sighed. "I can't even afford to pay you people!" I flopped my arms uselessly. I probably should have thought about money before accepting Mat'al's crazy idea.

"STG still not paying up?" Raisha asked. I snorted violently.

"Of course not. They want results before they pay a bloody credit," I sighed. "Hopefully they'll pay us when we pick up the rest of the scientists on Illium," I stared at my datapad, at the numerous reports awaiting my attention. "I'm heading down to the labs. Val just..do what you can with those bloody guns," Val saluted, eyes lighting up. I nearly snarled. He _knew_ I hated people saluting me.

"Aye, aye, captain," he answered before flicking the saluting hand forward a touch, striding off towards the engineering ducts. Huh, so that's how everyone was getting around...couldn't blame them. Although the engineering team was beginning to complain about the number of people they had step over them while they worked. I had to find a way to speed the bloody elevator up. Or add stairs. Stairs were good.

"Alright, dismissed ladies," I sighed. I hated sounding so official, so much like the captain position I never even asked fot, but it was the only way to be rid of them! Raisha and Indira both saluted, Indira giggling insanely before bounding away. I scowled. "And we'll talk about the report delivery times later!" I called after her. Raisha just grinned before abandoning my side.

The long elevator gave me time to read another report until it coughed me out on the 3th floor. Exiting the elevator, I ignored the bustle of the CIC. Mass Relay jumps were always this busy, especially when our engines were concerned. I spotted Shayan, the red, white and gold quarian bent over a console on the inner ring of the multiple computers surrounding the galaxy map. It wouldn't appear until I parked my ass in that damn chair. I heard Lanster's voice ringing over the intercom. Sounded like we were having technical difficulties. Again.

"Shayan," I summoned. The twitchy quarian jumped in surprise, staring in my direction. I strode over, slipping my datapad back in my thigh pocket. "Problems?"

"Ah, Captain, good morning," he saluted. He was able to get away with it, he had been saluting and calling me captain long before I even had this ship. "Well...you could say that," he glanced to the console.

"_Putting it mildly, of course,"_ Lanster's flanged voice broke over the intercom. I sighed.

"What's happened this time?"

"We are losing some pressure in the fuel lines. We're in the process of trying to determine where the problem is," Shayan explained carefully. I ran a hand down my face, trying to ease the headache trying to bounce on me.

"Is there any part of this fucking ship that isn't falling apart?" I hurled myself into the high-backed leather chair in the middle. The galaxy dome flared to life immediately. I stared at the blinking locations of the mass relays, the dozens of sparkles of stars. The Starquake's location was a flashing red dot. We were almost on top of a mass relay. I snorted sourly. Pushing myself to my feet, the map vanished. More than a few eyes were on me, watching intently.

"Mar," I called. My drone flew to my side, bouncing happily. "Help the engineering team if you can. We need to make this relay jump," Mar chimed, hovering over to Shayan, awaiting orders. Shayan gave me a faint smile. That mask hid everything just about. "Please, for the love of all that us good and holy, we _must_ make this jump. Also, Lanster, I need that report once we complete the jump,"

"_Aye, aye, captain,"_ Lanster called. _"Sershin can give you it if you are absolutely desperate,"_

"Na, you're good. I think you need your co-pilot as it is without me bothering you," I answered, waving a hand.

"_Indeed, although if we had more flight computers it would most certainly help,"_ A distorted male voice chuckled. I smiled slightly. The older drell, Indira's mentor, was just the calm I needed for the hot-rocket that was my pilot.

"Sorry, can't help you there," Ianswered. "Alright Mar, follow their orders, ok big guy?" the drone bounced endlessly, desperate for its order.

"_Thanks captain. Marshal, get down to the engineering deck and trace the fuel lines for engines 1 through 4 and engine 6,"_ Lanster called over the intercom. Mar bleeped before whizzing past me, disappearing down a small vent. I gave Shayan a pat on the shoulder, turning to the doors on either side of the elevator. I waited in the small container as I waited for the all clear from the decontamination. The second door eventually opened.

I was attacked by the noise. I listened to yells, calls, swearing, orders, clanging. Noises I prayed would ease in the coming week. I strode around the war room, temporarily a storage room. The glass sided walls gave me a clear view of the carnage awaiting me on the other side of the room. The silver walls were alight with coloured screens and holographic screens, the floor was covered in spare bits of metal, bolts and general packaging as the teams struggled to pull everything together. A heard a few 'captain' greetings as I struggled to make any headway towards the VI core in the bottom corner. The room was a mass of salarians, all swearing or grumbling about things not fitting or otherwise being a pain in the ass.

"Saldan," I called. The murky red salarian glanced up from his work. I could see strain marks around his dark brown eyes. "Have you seen Mat'al at all?"

"Check the test rooms. Maybe he's there," the fast talking salarian answered. "Uh, captain," he added hastily.

"Relax, Saldan. You guys have been working your asses off. I think I can be a little lenient about political correctness," I watched his shoulders drop slightly.

"Thanks, Dell. If I see Mat'al before you, I'll let him know you're looking for him," I grinned. Finally, someone who didn't call me 'captain' all the bloody time!

"Great, thanks guys. Keep up the good work," I gave them a salute as most managed to raise a hand to their foreheads, even if they were crouched over something. I then began my battle to cross the room to the three smaller rooms across the way. Either could hold Mat'al. I paused as a krogan strode passed, carrying a crate. I grinned slightly. Most people didn't have much to do, so the majority of the teams, aside from the engineers, were in here. Co-operation was always pleasant to see.

I didn't have to go far before I heard the sound of Mat'al's voice.

"We need those compressors operational if we have any hope of getting the spectrometers online. And for Wheel's sake, be careful with that!" I heard his voice crack. I struggled to reach to the white faced, dark skinned salarian. He was busy dishing out orders when I stepped beside him. "I need the data banks A and F in their housing-" He paused, stared at me as he recognised who he was giving the order to. I raised an eyebrow. He eventually sighed. "This is not a good time, Dell,"

"Tough shit, I need to talk to you," I sighed, trying to gather myself. Mat'al had managed to shoo me away several times already, however, today was different.

"Do you have 245 systems to install onto partially working systems?" Mat'al began, starting another spiel of his multiple problems. I was in no mood for this. "Do you have four tons highly sensitive equipment to set up before the intel teams can do anything? Do you-"

"What I have, Mat'al Delern," I snapped over the noise, the room quietened for a time. "Is a ship falling apart, a second engine on the brink of failure, a fuel pressure issue that may prevent us from completing a relay jump, rapidly dropping supplies of food, four major power supply problems, an unstable drive core due to poor bearings, not enough functional guns for the entire crew and 38 people who aren't going to be paid because the STG refuses to pay up! Don't you dare tell me that your issues are more important than mine!" I thundered.

Mat'al was quiet for a time, gently studying me as I glared up at him. I did not startle him, not by a long shot. This salarian had trained me to be competent in combat but had failed to alter my non-combat character. He was still trying to adjust to my newer, more confident self that was slowly cracking out of its shell. I had Raisha to thank for that. Mat'al finally released a sigh, gently rubbing the back of his head. I allowed tension to ease out of my shoulders. Yelling at this damned salarian was the only way to make the highly stressed alien listen for 10 minutes.

I doubted he knew of half the problems with the Starquake, not with so much riding on him to get the labs and intel rooms up and running.

"Apologises, Dell," he rubbed his eyes. "I suppose it is easy to be distracted with your own issues," I smiled, trying to be reassuring. I was captain, people looked to me for strength. I just prayed I had enough to withstand the coming weeks.

"I know. Listen, I need to meet with all the commanding officers at 2pm today in regards to Illium. You are the one who has been arranging these new scientists coming on board, we need you to tell us what is happening with that,"

"Dell, I can't leave..." Mat'al began before staring at my eyes, watching them harden slightly. He eventually sighed. "Aye, aye, captain," he grudgingly responded.

"Good. My quarters, 2pm. Don't, be, late," I pressed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a relay jump to supervise. Let's hope engine 2 doesn't fail, otherwise we can kiss installing your systems goodbye," the salarian's eye twitched, understanding. "Delern," I saluted. Mat'al straightened himself slightly.

"Captain," he responded carefully. Mat'al did not salute to me. Ever. I nodded, a satisfied smile on my face. I turned to leave the room.

And being the strong, confident and graceful captain that I was, I got my feet caught in some plastic packing tape.

I could only squeal helplessly as I face planted on the floor.

* * *

A/N: It's finally here! Apologies for taking so long in releasing this. I wasn't expecting the poster to take so long. I'll try and keep this on a weekly schedule but we'll have to see how it plans out.


	2. Chapter 2

"_ETA for Illium is 20 minutes, captain,"_ Lanster's voice crackled over the intercom. I glowered up from my position on my couch, upon the raised plinth that occupied half of my room. I was staring at a camera in the corner above my bed.

"Thanks, Lanster. And can you tell – goddam it! – tell Indira to get up here, please," There was a long pause as the pilot processed the 'command', watching me on the cameras.

"_...You're still struggling with the armour, huh?"_ he sounded amused. My glower evolved into a glare.

"Of _course_ I'm still struggling with my fecking armour! Now stop laughing and get Indira up here!" I snapped. I heard Lanster laugh merrily before he signed off the intercom. I growled softly under my breath as I struggled to pull the boots on. God_dam_ this was tight! I knew we had to skimp of some of the fancy armour attachments but this was ridiculous! I sighed in relief when my calves stopped crying, boot secured. Well, at least they wouldn't fall off!...Maybe.

"Need some help, Dellion?" I heard Indira laugh. I glared at the bouncy girl as she skipped over, a grin spread wide over her face.

"Why else would I invite you up this close to docking?" I grumbled, embarrassed. Indira laughed cheekily before snatching up my other boot. Using her biotics, she freed the clamps holding the metal plates together. "We need the elasticated clamps," I added.

"Couldn't afford them," Indira countered dismissively, snapping the clamps around my lower leg.

I sighed as I fought with the chest plate. The drell was too smug for my liking as she freed the clamps that had hindered me thus far. The Rosenkov Materials armour had been my preferred style; simple looking and didn't have a 'boob-plate' either. It also nicely increased the recharge rate of my tech abilities. The overall base was dark purple with neon purple lights, but streaks ofa lighter purple shade ran over the main chest plate and running down my sides. I cursed when a clip nipped the skin when the gauntlet was finally snapped in. Eventually, I finally managed to get bloody dressed. Indira had no such trouble with her black Serrice Council armour with plain blue stripes down her sides. As if she needed the extra power boost that armour gave her...

"Ok, ETA, Lanster?" I called. That turian was always watching me. I swear someone told him to...

"_10 minutes, captain,"_ the turian's voice answered. I grumbled slightly. 10 minutes to get ready? God, we needed to upgrade _everything_; engines, armour, guns, shuttles, shielding for the ship, new system set up...arrh! How I was so terribly desperate for some money to finally flow my way!

I decided to cheat and take the engineer tunnels down to the CIC, Indira took the elevator. I beat her by 3 minutes. She stuck her tongue out at me, stung by the loss in the 'race'. I just rolled my eyes as I eyed Illium on the projected 'windows' on what would have been the second floor of the CIC...if it wasn't just a walkway. I stared at the blue marble, lights dancing along the darkened edges. This was to be our first ship docking since leaving Sur'Kesh. Actually...

"Lanster..the Starquake _can_ fly under atmosphere with four engines, one nearly ready to fall off and another on the brink of failure, yes?" I listened to the silence as the teams of aliens around me gave weary looks to each other. I drummed my fingers on my arm as I ran my tongue over my teeth.

"_I was...hoping you wouldn't ask that, captain,"_ Lanster's reply finally bounced off the intercom system. I clucked my tongue loudly, carefully trying to control the panic that was slowly hazing my vision. _"__I-I mean everything should be ok b-but the rotary may seize up s-since it hasn't been__disengaged it since we left the STG. I-It'll be fine!"_

"Lanster," I began, tone cheery. All eyes were upon me. "Get us on the ground...in one piece preferably. Please. Especially since the thought of the Reapers laughing at us for falling at the first hurtle is hardly comforting," My tone had slowly been degrading, my fear leaking clear in the still. That may have spurred everyone, since the CIC became a clamour of activity as people clocked every movement the Starquake was making. The engineers were in constant contact with the flight crew. I began a slow pace around the inner ring of the now bursting command hub. That pace only increased once Lanster's voice rang over the noise.

"_Nos Astra Command, this is the RSS Starquake, requesting a landing vector,"_ The flanged voice sounded as the radio banter began.

"_Nos Astra Command, roger that, RSS Starquake. You are three days behind schedule,"_ the female, probably asari, voice responded.

"_We have had some engine problems owing to our delay, Nos Astra Command,__"_ Lanster's calm voice responded. How could he be calm when the Starquake could fall out the bloody sky?!

"_RSS Starquake, if you require any assistance, we can arrange equipment before attempting entry. Otherwise, landing vector granted,"_ the asari sounded so indifferent, as if crashing wasn't a bother to her at all. Goddam, this was not helping my blood pressure.

"_Roger that, Nos Astra Command, we will attempt entry before requesting equipment. We have the capacity to exit atmosphere if necessary,"_ I hoped Lanster wasn't saying that to ease my fears. If the rotary seized...

_Roger RSS Starquake. Have a save entry. Contact us__when you are flying__stable," _the asari finished.

"_Thank you, Nos Astra Command. RSS Starquake out...I really hate dealing with asari controllers,"_ Lanster grumbled once contact had been cut.

"Just land, please," I squeaked, clearing my throat harshly afterwards. I wanted to hide my flushing face, despite the attention being attracted elsewhere. Endellion Shaik, mighty captain of an Anti-Reaper task force, was about to die in her first planet landing as captain. Bloody typical!

"_Engines brought to idle. Disengaging rotary system,"_Sershin informed, the flight deck a baggage of noise and activity. I suppose they were having their fun up there as well.

I bounced lightly in place for a moment as nerves gripped me. Please Starquake, please don't kill me yet! I spun around to the rear cameras. I watched the massive ring slowly releasing its stability girders, leaving just the outer ring holding the engines. I held my breath. The outer ring began to split, the engines parting three on each side. The metal girders would help create the leading edges of the wings that were forming, more metal telescoped out from the now split rotary system as the engines slid down the wings into position, six loud clunks announcingthat they had locked in place. My eyes nearly popped out my eyes.

Did...something just go right?

"_Rotary safely disengaged, securing outer plates,"_ the fanning plates that marked the unique shape of the Starquake began clinging to the sides, telescoping and slipping under one another until a smooth, seamless skin ran from nose to tail. _"__Engines powering up to entry levels, now entering Illium's atmosphere,"_ Lanster announced.

It took a few moments, but soon I was watching fire streamed up the sides of the Starquake. I was impressed the cameras weren't melting. I was clenching my teeth together as the Starquake quaked, worrying about the engines falling off the wings. I did not trust my luck. I stared across the room, towards the cockpit. Val glanced over his shoulder from his position at the foot of the stairs, one hand on an orange hued screen. He grinned.

And then the fire vanished. I was surrounded by clouds and blue sky. The shaking eased as we began to level off. My eyes were on the screens, staring at the skyline of a massive city before me. Towering skyscrapers, so delicately thin, pierced they clouds. We soared over a massive sea, heading straight towards a concentration of air traffic. The sun caught the glass of the buildings, reflecting it like mirrors. I had never been so happy to be on a planet once more.

In one piece as well!

"_Nos Astra Command, this is the RSS Starquake, entry now complete. Requesting permission to land,"_ Lanster sounded so smug as he came back into contact with the tower.

"_Roger RSS Starquake, permission granted. Please proceed to docking bay J71-A. Nos Astra Command out,"_ the tower responded, almost monotone. Lanster did a brief thank you reply, but he was probably put off that his skills as a pilot we hardly being recognised. Easy way to fix that!

"Lanster, you are – hands down – the best pilot I have ever flown with," my relief was overwhelming. It would crash down on me once we were secured in the dock. I heard Val laugh from across the room.

"Oh God, don't say that. It'll go straight to his head!" he called over to me.

"Piss off, Val. You ready to go?" I retorted. The copper turian grinned.

"Always, captain," he responded. I raised an eyebrow.

"Good, then you can get Mat'al and Indira," the turian's smug expression fell. It was _my_ turn to become smug. I knew Val hated dealing with Indira. And Mat'al, ever since those blasted computers became such an issue. Val opened his mouth, plates furrowed. "That's an order," I sang. He openly glared at me now. I would have laughed in his face if I could. He grumbled.

"Aye, aye, Captain," he complained quietly as he stomped out of the CIC, muttering under his breath. I grinned as he passed. Finally got one up on him!

Until he had gathered up the officers for the mission, I kept my gaze on the enclosing city, watching the skycars below me dance in anarchical rows. The city lights, combined with the reflected sunlight, was blinding as we slipped past massive towers and footpaths miles above the ground. Then the traffic of ships ramped up. Ships of all sizes and designs swallowed us up. The school of fish all moved towards dock. And then I saw Dock J, the massive skyscraper, taller than most I had seen already, reminded me of a gaping giant. It swallowed us whole as she slipped into 71-A. The Starquake hovered, waiting for the docking clamps to lock it. The engines were silenced.

And now, time to be captain for the first mission. I hated this bit...I hit the intercom on the panel before me.

"Alright everyone, we have arrived in Illium. Thank fuck for that!" I sighed, resting my hands on my hips. "Someone buy the flight crew a drink, they have earned it. Engineers too once they can take a break," I heard a cheer from the cockpit. Let them relax for now. "Engineering team, I need you guys on those engines. I want a full report by the time I come back. Intel team, I want you guys to handle the re-stocking. We don't have a lot of cash to spare, nevertheless, the engineer team get dibs for the engines. Food and fuel are the priorities, so I don't want to see fancy bedsheets floating around. And I don't care how scratchy yours are, scratchy quilts are better than starvation!" I gave Iona, the steel grey female turian with the amber markings on her face, a meaningful gaze. Her eyes narrowed on contact.

We weren't friendly.

"Ground crew to the airlock, we move in 5!" I finished. The room cried 'aye aye, captain,' as the crew moved onto their duties.

The engineers were already bustling out the airlock. Their eyes were only for the engines. I prayed they could get them fully functional once more. I stretched as Mat'al finally crawled out the labs, finally wearing his armour again. His Mantis sniper rifle was secured on his back. His silver speckled navy eyes slipped to me as he moved towards the stairs. I followed him with my eyes, concerned. These new scientists had better relieve some of the pressure off him, I needed him in good health. He wasn't a young and bounding salarian any more.

I remained in the CIC for nearly 4 minutes before moving to the airlock. As I hoped, the ground crew was all there. Valerian, Mat'al, Indira, Jacques Krysin – a dark silver turian with off-white markings with sap green eyes – and Aroqoul Jour'sa, the rust red salarian with a green stripes under his gold eyes. All but Mat'al saluted as I approached. I tried not to shudder at it. Had to be professional now. We were taking a small team in since we had to include a larger team on the return trip.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"We are. And remember, Endellion," Mat'al began. I sighed.

"Don't wander off, don't pull a gun out, don't sign anything, don't make eye contact with anyone, don't talk to anyone, we collect the scientists and are back on the ship ASAP," I echoed from his ramblings during that meeting. "I'll be careful," I eventually sighed under his critical stare.

"We shall see," Mat'al answered simply. I held my grumblings to myself as my combat mentor mentally straightened my spine with a good threat. He was actually pretty good at hand-to-hand, a field I was particularly weak in. That and his air-rounds, air filled bullets, were beginning to hurt badly. Especially since he was aiming for the same spot over and over again. I shook my shoulders out as we waited in the airlock.

Once the door freed us to the planet's surface, the captain had vanished and an awed child appeared. The sleek floors, the crystal glass, the brilliant neon lights. A truly alien world. I was hypnotised by the foreign text, the asari aliens who dominated the offices on the other side of the text engraved glass. I was following, rather than leading, the ground crew towards the exit of the dock. I couldn't see the city yet but...it was close. I gave a quick glance to Mat'al as the calm salarian began tracking towards a circular door. It gave a quarter circle twist before disappearing into the floor.

The city lay before me.

The noise was what hit me; cyber squeals, low hums. In general, the city was like a slightly quieter, brighter 2010 city. I frowned. Cities held their own character and this one...I wasn't sure. This was my first proper city on a planet, the Citadel could hardly count. Actually, this was my first functional city on a planet. Feros was a colony in an ancient city long abandoned, Noveria had been a research facility, Virmire had been so filled with krogan and indoctrinated turians I could hardly call the facility a proper location. I sighed as I turned away from the scene, back to the crew around me.

…

Where was my crew?

You are kidding me... you are fucking kidding me! Not even two minutes in and I had already lost the team. I stared at the bustle of people around me. I had walked towards the plant-lined balcony to stare at the scenery. Mat'al had probably powered ahead...and Indira hadn't noticed either? Or had she and she decided it would be fun to watch me squirm? Shit!

"Mat'al?" I called. A few of the asari glanced at me as they passed, a few Volus – a species I had very little contact with – as well. And they looked a touched annoyed. I approached a nearby asari who seemed to run a shop. "E-Excuse me, miss," the dark blue asari smiled, probably assuming service. "S-Sorry, have you seen a group of aliens walk by? Two turians, two salarians and a drell?" the smile faltered slightly.

"Ah, I think I did, not many drell around," she pointed down towards my right. The crowd thickened substantially. "We sell several components you can add to your omni-tool that allows you to track people-"

"A-Ah, n-no thanks. T-Thank you for the help," I made a hasty escape, earning a severe frown from a displeased saleswoman. I swallowed as I began entering the thick of the crowd. I was very short compared to most of these asari. The vast majority were at least a head or two taller than I. There would be no way for someone to spot me in this mess.

I spent the next 15 minutes getting bumped around, tripping over stumpy volus and earning a few stares and glares from the asari around me. I managed nervous smiles as I tried to find a clear spot for me to try and locate someone or something prominent. I eventually found a quiet spot near the edge of the pedestrianised area. I could make nothing out of the crowd around me, there were barely any salarians at all and none of them were dark skinned. No drell, didn't even see a turian. Shit! Oh fuck, I was so dead! Ok, ok, deep breaths Dell. It's easy, just go back to the docking bay. Mat'al can't scold you if you were safe in the Starquake. Yeah, lets do that! I turned to the crowd.

The horror creeping on me only enhanced my panic.

Where was I? Where was the dock?

FUCK!

I sat on a bench, eyes the size of dinner plates as I let the full scale of what was occurring sink in. I was on a strange planet, lost my crew, lost my way and I had no idea how to convey my location to the crew. I stared at my omni-tool, hands shaking as I reached for my messages. I had to make contact, had to find help!

"Hello?" I jumped, staring up at a nearly pale purple asari. She smiled softly. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"A-Ah. Y-yeah, I'm ok. J-Just got separated from my friends," I shrugged. "I'll find them soon," Oh please, let me just get back! "A-Actually, could you tell me w-where Docking Bay J71-A is?" the asari blinked.

"Oh certainly. It's just over there. I can take you there if you'd like," She responded. My hope soared.

"T-Thank you very much, I-it would be very much appreciated!" the asari smiled before starting to walk alongside the edge of the bustle. I followed, trying to see if I could make out anything that was even vaguely familiar. Nothing was springing to mind, though. For now, I was just trying to memorise landmarks. The downside to this city, however, was that most of the buildings were very...monotonous. Same colours, holographic trees, same skyline. It didn't help, not in the slightest.

"New here?" the asari asked. I blinked, startled by the start of conversation.

"Y-Yeah, pretty much," I smiled. The asari laughed softly.

"It isn't so bad, everyone is very laid back and eager to lend a hand. I...well, would it be rude of me to ask a favour?" she asked carefully. I nearly tilted my head to the side in curiosity.

"Maybe, why?" I asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get signatures for a petition to help give more support to new, small companies on Illium. As you can understand, being such a massive port it is very hard to settle your roots here. Do you think you could sign it?" she asked, running her hands along her cartilage covered head.

"A petition? Well, I-I don't see why not," I shrugged. The asari burst into a wide beam.

"Oh thank you! You would be doing me a huge favour!" she brought out a datapad, passing me a pen. "Just sign on the dotted line," I took datapad and pen, staring at the blank screen before me. There was a dotted line but was otherwise blank. I went to touch the pen to the surface.

"Endellion?" a voice rang out.

I leapt a mile, eyes flying everywhere. I knew that voice, I heard it a hundred times. I locked eyes with someone nearby, slowly moving out from the bustle of people. My eyes widened, I dropped the datapad and pen. The purple asari spun around, nearly glaring at whoever had interrupted. I was struggling for words.

"L-Liara?" I managed. The pale asari's face spoke of shock, maybe even disbelief. She came jerkily, as if unsure as if to approach.

"Endellion, Dell...Y-you are...alive? Oh thank the Goddess!" she nearly ran to me, enclosed me in a tight hug.

"Liara! Oh it so good to see you! I've not seen you in ages! How have you been?" Liara T'Soni, one of the closest people I had known on the Normandy. The asari was gripping my shoulders, as if not believing the solid human before her was I.

"You survived Noveria, we had heard rumours but nothing conclusive. What are you doing here on Illium?"

"Ah, well my crew and I came here to pick up some new crew members to help us tackle a Reaper issue. But I kinda...got lost...in about 2 minutes," I flushed. Liara tutted softly, hardly serious though. "But this lady was helping me back to my dock," Liara blinked, turning to regard the pale purple asari. I blinked. The purple girl seemed to have lost a lot of colour.

"Ah, Caria T'Slerka, still tricking newcomers into signing indentured servants forms, are we?" Liara asked, her tone turning cold. I blinked. What? The asari panicked.

"A-Ah, L-Liara! N-No, I-I was j-just a-asking t-this young g-girl to sign a p-petition a-and-" the asari stammered. Liara bent down, plucking the datapad off the ground. She expertly navigated through it. "G-Give t-that back!" she demanded.

"My, my. You have been busy, so many people... Oh dear, looks like you haven't transmitted any of this data back to your employer. Wouldn't it be a shame if someone where to...erase that," Liara gave her a meaningful look. I gaped as a blue aura surrounded the asari, crushing the datapad into tiny pieces, tossing most of them over the edge.

"No! What have you done! Do you have any idea what you have do-!" Caria started, but she saw my eyes, saw how they were growing into pools of molten hatred.

"You were tricking me?" I asked quietly, hands twitching for the Carnifex pistol at my hip. Caria stared between Liara and I before panicking. She fled into the bustle of people, nearly screaming. "Bitch! Get back here, you whore! I'm going to rip your goddam spine out and shove it down your throat!" I did hear her scream then, people yelling and collisions occurring in the crowd as she fled. "OI!"

"Colourful, but effective," Liara agreed. That snapped me out of my haze of fire. I flushed as the realisation of my near miss hit.

"Oh fuck! Mat'al warned me! He fucking warned me!" I nearly banged my head on the edge of the balcony banister, gripping it in my hands. Ah what the hell. I banged my head as hard as I could, surprised and annoyed I didn't knock myself out. "I'm such a fucking idiot..."

"Come now, Dell, don't be angry with yourself. You can be told a thousand times but experience shall always be the better teacher," Liara reasoned.

"I should know better! Oh damn, he is going to gut me like a fish!" I ran my hands through my hair. "And what's Val going to say? And...oh Raisha...Shit!" I slapped my hand over my mouth in horror. "I'm so dead...I told them I would be a horrible captain! I told them!"

"Captain? You are a captain? Already?" Liara asked, her tone surprised. I stared up to the pale asari, her eyes curious.

"It's a long story. A...A lot has happened since Noveria," I sighed heavily.

"Well, why don't we go somewhere and catch up. Garrus told us that he saw your name flying around C-Sec at one point but then everything just...vanished," she proded gently. I gave her a sad smile.

"It's...It's too long and sensitive a story to explain here. B-Besides, I need to-" I began. Liara grabbed my arm suddenly, eyes in the distance. I furrowed my brow, following her gaze over towards a nearby building. Was that a red laser pointing over he- oh fuck...

"Get down!" I snapped at the same time Liara hauled me to the ground, hiding behind the solid metal banister. A shot rang out. The banister pinged loudly, a dent appearing on our side. Screams pierced the din. "Bastards! Who the hell are they? Goddam it, not even here a goddam hour and I'm getting fucking shot at," I grumbled.

"Shadow broker agents," Liara frowned. "Well, I was hoping they wouldn't have tracked me down this quickly," I stared at her. Shadow broker? The...information king as it were? He was after Liara? "Ok, Dell, stay here and I can lure them away-" she stopped when she saw me hurl an incinerate across the way, a few yells and curses ringing out as they dodged it.

"C'mon, you bastards! Bring it on!" I yelled. "I'm in a foul fucking mood and I need to kill something!" I ducked as the laser trained on me. I winked the Liara. "Let's clear house," Liara was quiet as she studied me, keenly watching me pull out my Carnifex.

"It seems you have...changed a little," Liara commented. I laughed.

"Just a little," I smiled grimly. "Come on, as if I'd let some morons target my friend and not help," Liara smiled as she eventually pulled out a Predator pistol.

"I know where their temporary base is. This way," Liara began creeping, keeping her head under the metal barrier.


	3. Chapter 3

So that was how I spent a good portion of the afternoon. I was having the time of my life! I winced at the grenade explosion just on the other side of our cover, grumbling at how my ears were ringing. I never really had a chance to see Liara in action, but she seemed to have found her cool. She had a nasty habit of being fairly jumpy in battle before, as I recalled from the other ground crew observations. Not too dissimilar to myself, I reasoned. I missed combat with something I was allowed to kill. It helped refocus me on something that didn't require me to worry endlessly about a 45 man team that all depended on me. Here, it was Liara, the Locust, the Carnifex and I. Nothing else. I could finally let my hair down and just not worry about the larger things in life. I reloaded the Locust, savouring the sound I had not heard for a month. I was tempted to slip in that incendiary ammo we had in stock. I doubt the Combat team would appreciate me taking special ammo without permission though so...better not-

"Ah, you bastard!" I cried as bullet crashed through my shields and nailed me in the shoulder. "Fuck, that hurts!" Thankfully, the armour did prevent it from touching skin but _damn _it stung! "Oh, that's it! Mar! Kick their asses!"

I nearly threw the drone at the aliens on the other side of this warehouse. The vivid royal purple drone beeped rapidly, growing higher in pitch until it smashed a batarian in the face. I burst into giggles as he ping-ponged between him and a turian. He finally, and repeatedly, smashed into the head of an asari before a sniper took him out. Thank God his data was stored on my omni-tool and not on that semi-solid drone!

It was one of the very many reasons he was just an awesome little robot!

"Well...that works," Liara smiled slightly, although her gaze indicated she was too distracted by a deeper emotion to be amused by my strange fighting techniques. "Combat drones tend not to make physical contact though,"

"Ach, where's the fun in that?" I grinned as I bounded out of cover to push us forward, deeper into the warehouse. Liara started forming words, probably a warning. I tried to aim an overload but missed horribly and ended up zapping myself. "Fuck! I hate this thing!" I snarled as the tingles slowly faded, waiting for my shields to recover. I heard Liara laugh then. It only made me scowl harder at her. I winced as a bullet flew past my head. "Missed me, asshole!" I jeered.

That was when I noticed the human right above me, omni-blade ready to strike.

"Aw shit!" I rolled out the way, squealing like a pig. Why do people get so close?! The human chased me, hurling curses at me. "No, nononononono! No hand-to-hand! No! Help me, Liara! Save me! Oh Christ, I can't deal with hand-to-hand!" I leapt over the cover she was hiding behind. I only heard the human yell in surprise before seeing his body soar across the room. I flushed at Liara, trying to prevent myself hyperventilating from the surprise.

"And this, Endellion," Liara grinned, tapping me on the nose with the butt of her gun. "Is why we don't get cocky when it is two versus an army," She even patted my head! "Deep breaths, calm down. You still have your crew waiting for you back there," I flushed heavily, face glowing in the dim. Liara aimed her pistol casually, taking out a few guards.

I suppose I was getting a bit too bull-headed for my own good. I winced as a bullet slammed into the cover at my back. I couldn't just let everything go as I had anticipated, I sighed sadly. There was literally no escape from this stress. I still had a crew waiting for me...Ok, deep breaths. You can do this Dell, one day at a time. I swallowed my first breath, crushing the embarrassment down as harshly as I could. I shuddered at the second, trying to remember what was at stake if I got myself killed. The third was calmer, the battle blindness that I loved delving into to forget my problems fading to allow Raisha's emotional training to guide the courage trained into me by Mat'al. After the fourth, I aimed my Carnifex and took out four guards before reloading.

I loved fighting things I could kill or destroy. It was like a drug, distracting me and carrying me somewhere...away from all the stress and anxiety. Just had to remember to keep calm. I didn't need Nyryntha rearing her head.

Just thinking about that Reaper steadied my resolve. That blasted machine was somewhere inside me, just begging for a chance to take over, to help the Reapers return. Not if I could help, I snarled to myself. I reloaded with purpose, carefully proceeding with Liara close behind. Small pushes forward. Just small ones. I kept glancing in her direction, worrying. No longer neck deep in battle lust, I was now all too aware of how fragile we were. I was too used to having people with a fair whack of soldier experience around me, or at the very least the body mass of a whale. So to have Liara, someone who had only had about as much military time as myself was...

Just shoot and stop thinking about it. I snapped my gaze onto an asari. A few, well aimed Locust rounds finishing her off. We eventually reached a door at the end of the warehouse, leading into the next warehouse. I sighed as I checked my ammo situation. It wasn't looking too healthy. The Locust powered through shots too quickly. Dammit, I hated these bloody heat sink clips!

"So tell me something," I began, spying some ammo lying on a batarian. I slipped away from the door, snatching it off the corpse before returning to the door. "What's with the Shadow Broker thugs, huh?"

"Let's just say that the Shadow Broker was not pleased that one of his trades went a bit off track," she reloaded her pistol. "And then he took a friend. I will find him, if only I can just find some information that will lead me in the right direction..."

"Hey, hey," I soothed, noting the way her brow furrowed and her eyes heated. "We'll find your friend, kick the Shadow Broker in the balls and destroy all the Reapers in the universe," Liara managed a strained laugh.

"Speaking of which, do you have any ideas of how to deal with said impending Reaper threat?" Liara asked me casually, taking a cautious look through the door.

"As soon as I find a way to deal with the one in my head, then I'm pretty sure I can find a way to stop the rest," I grumbled. I reloaded the Carnifex. Bloody Nyryntha, why didn't she just- I winced as the headache roared to life, the first in many days. Yeah, that Reaper didn't like me. I shook it off, endured. Once I was finally able to see straight, I straightened my back. "Right, let's deal with these...Liara?" I stared. Liara was almost gaping at me. I blinked, confused, for several heartbeats before the words I had just spoken smacked me in the face. "Ah...I...didn't mention Nyryntha before now, have I?"

"Ny...ryntha?" Liara asked slowly.

"My Reaper...to be exact," I flushed. "I...well to put it bluntly, after your mother sent me to Saren during the Noveria mission, I found out I was something called a 'Saboteur'. It's kinda like a Reaper sleeper agent, essentially." I shrugged uselessly. "I'm apparently unusual because my Reaper isn't in control of my body and I am still...me," I laughed nervously. "S-So yeah! If you start thinking odd things, I'm probably indoctrinating you...sorry," I flushed. That sounded...very inadequate.

"...Give me the run down while we clear out this room," Liara managed to say flatly, although judging by her tight expression, she was hardly impressed with my quick explanation. I sighed as I glanced through the door.

"Deal," I managed a smile as I rolled into some cover in the room. I flinched at the bullets aimed my way. Liara stayed behind the wall until it was a little safer to move in.

"What happened on Noveria?" Liara called, her pistol firing off over my head. I reloaded my Carnifex before answering, popping out of cover to shoot a human in the head. Although, it would help if I actually hit the head. Bloody shoulders were too big a target.

"I managed to kill that Rachni that dragged me down the vent, but I had been attacked by geth and another rachni later on. I then ran into with your mother. As she was strangling me, she realised I wasn't completely human so she sent me up to Saren. I woke up in Sovereign,"

"Huh, so that's why we never found a body. I see you got free from Saren though," Liara pondered, voice tight at the mention of her mother. Did she still care about her? She paused to throw a singularity into a large group of guards.

"Yup, although I don't want to visit Virmire again. Or be on the wrong side of an angry krogan," I sighed. I saw Liara's confused expression as she moved into the room, ducking behind some crates after I tossed an incinerate. "I managed to flee from Saren on Virmire, I was helped out by some krogan, one of which is my XO. With the help of some captured STG salarians, now members of my team, we managed to get off planet and on track to the Citadel. We got a report a while later saying the facility had been destroyed,"

"Yes...Kaiden was truly brave," Liara answered sadly. I frowned at her, popping my head over the cover to draw some fire while she warmed up a Warp. I ducked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, finally switching to the Locust when I ran out of Carnifex bullets. "I need ammo soon," I added.

"Here," Liara tossed over some heat sinks, clanking at my feet. "Kaiden died on Virmire. To destroy Saren's facility we had to use a nuke, it was the only explosive the STG had that could guarantee the end to it. Kaiden remained behind to keep it safe until..."

"Christ...I know I wasn't close to the guy but...kudos when due," I answered slowly, unable to think of a good way to answer this bomb shell- ah shit, best not say that aloud. I winced at my own mental words. I snapped awake when a bullet slammed into my shoulder. This time breaking through the armour. I yelled and swore for a good 2 minutes, hurling promises of painful deaths to the bastard who shot me. Dammit, I hated getting shot!

"So you left Virmire," Liara hinted, clearly eager to escape this topic. I grabbed the topic by the horns.

"Ah, yeah. Then I went back to the Citadel, where I ran into the most insane person I have ever met in my life. Seriously, she stole my Locust and then took me clubbing a few hours later!...After breaking into someone's house, stealing some clothes, beating up a paedophile and rapist and drinking one of the most vile of drinks in the known galaxy of course. And then of course the geth attacked. That was fun, especially when you are taking an allergic reaction to Hanar venom. Christ, who's brilliant idea was that!" I moaned, my stomach wailing at the very thought of a third round of that drink.

"She sounds...very eccentric?" Liara asked more than stated.

"You have no idea! We did find the Mako in the Presidium, but we had geth to worry about. Were you up in the tower?"

"No, I was on the Normandy. Ashley and Garrus were with Shepard in the tower," Liara sighed softly. "And then Saren's dead corpse rose to life and ripped Ashley's rib cage out, complete with organs," I gaped.

"Ashley is dead too?" I asked slowly. "Liara nodded sadly. I couldn't prevent the words escaping my mouth. "Well thank fuck the cow is dead!"

"Endellion Shaik!" Liara snapped over my Locust bursts.

"What? You know I hated her!" I grumbled, a puppy being yanked back in place. I winced when my cover was shot at again.

"That's still no excuse! Some people liked her!" Liara scolded.

"She was a xenophobic bitch! She was never nice to me! She stole my conditioner as well! Do you know how hard it is to find good conditioner that keeps these damn curls tamed?" I exclaimed, horrified she was defending this woman. Liara scowled intensely, her disapproval clear in her Throw and Warp combo. Yeah...probably shouldn't annoy the biotic asari. I cleared my throat. "A-Anyway! I stayed with my new 'friend' for a few weeks and then I had to help out some quarians. That wasn't long after Shepard had been KIA,"

"That was a dark day..." Liara mumbled.

"Again, another asshole gone from the galaxy," I grumbled to myself.

"I'm not even going to say anything," Liara shook her head heavily.

"You saw what he was like with me. I know you liked him and all, but you can do so much better than him. He was an egoistic dick who hated people talking back to him! And cowards as well," I frowned as I lined up another shot, carefully pushing forward. "Anyway, where was I? Oh...yeah. _That,"_

"That?" Liara echoed, sliding against a wall as she inched towards a new door.

"Yeah...remember that Reaper inside of me that I mentioned?" I asked. Liara nodded slowly. "Yeah, she managed to gain some control. Ended up outright slaughtering Arnold Keplar before I managed to rein her in,"

"So it _was_ you?" Liara stared. I glared. This was a sore topic.

"No. It was Nyryntha, not me! We are completely separate things!" I snapped. Liara stared at me from across the room. "Nyryntha is a murderous machine that only cares about 'continuing the cycle'. I want to save as many people as I can. That is why I am here. I am here to find scientists to study me, to study other Saboteurs like Saria T'Spia and find a way to stop us! To free us! To send those Reapers packing! To stop people falling to indoctrination. To keep my friends safe." I finished quietly. "I will hurl myself into the nearest star if that is what it takes to keep those around me from falling into Reaper hands. That I promise," My tone was fierce upon those final words. More towards Nyryntha than anything else.

Liara was quiet. The young asari was regarding me with a scientist eye, critical of every small movement. From my kick to a dead turian's head to scanning the upper walkways. I had forgotten how much Liara saw, how much she retained. She was such a little information bug. I sighed as I scavenged for any more heat sinks. I did not want to run out of ammo here. I wasn't resorting to the incendiary rounds! I finally joined Liara at the door, leading into a large, empty room. I growled unhappily, snapping my fingers. Mar bounded into view.

"You have changed," Liara concluded. I blinked up at her. "Perhaps more than you know," I flushed slightly.

"Not really," I shrugged, trying to shake the rising blood away. "I've just...come out of my shell?" I offered. Liara chuckled softly as she slipped over the threshold into the room. "Also, before we do anything, this is tingling my video game senses. This is a trap if I ever saw one,"

"We have no choice, Dell," Liara was slow as she moved into the room. The lights were only partially on, a few weak lights in the roof staining the room in a dark and dim orange.

"Mar, get the lights," I nodded my head to the drone. He beeped happily, flying away to a panel on the wall. I moved up to Liara's side. The lights flared to life.

I stared at at least 50 guns, surrounding us. I popped my jaw slightly.

"Well...fuck," my voice bounced around the silent room. Liara spun around as the ring of guards enclosed us. "Well, that explains the lack of crates in this room. Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Or is it evening now?" Nice and calm, Dell. Don't let these guys spook you!

"Quiet, Shaik," a voice rang. I raised an eyebrow as a salarian approached, the white armour with the red mark on the chest clearly showing where his loyalties lay. He actually looked...fairly buff for a salarian. "We don't need you alive for you to be useful," I managed to retain my quiver.

"Oh, great. Thanks. That makes me feel so much better," I answered sarcastically, taking a page out of Indira's book.

"I am so relieved that it did," the salarian responded, just as dryly. "After you are dissected, however, you may feel a little different, Saboteur,"

"Y'know, I'm really beginning to loathe that word acting as a name. Makes me feel icky," I glared, reloaded the Carnifex. The guns around us clicked in response. I froze. Hmm, yeah, better not do anything _too_ stupid.

"Ah, Miss T'Soni, the Shadow Broker sends his regards," the salarian continued, ignoring me as he walked around the rim of the wheel of guns. I had to keep my eyes on the 30 or so shotguns, assault rifles and pistols that were aiming at my head. Nice and slow, deep breaths. Don't panic...fuck it. Panic! I felt Liara quiver behind me.

"Where's Faron?" Liara demanded, raising her pistol towards the salarian. My fear only spiked when I heard the guns click as they were raised to eye level. I shuffled slowly backwards until I bumped into her side.

"A little bit hasty there, Liara," I hinted quietly. I could see out the corner of my eye Liara beginning to lose her composure. I suppose she hadn't completely solidified yet. Again, too much like myself, I cringed. Liara spared me a look, glancing at her pistol before cautiously lowering it.

"Well, at least one of you is showing a little bit of sense for once," the salarian snorted. "A little," he stressed. I gave a weak and sarcastic 'heh' in his direction, throwing a disgusted look in a batarian's direction. His shoulders hackled. You know, Nyryntha, this was a brilliant time to 'sweat' that indoctrination...Um, Nyryntha? You there? C'mon! You did it when I was helping Shayan get his data back from the Blue Suns! Goddam it, stupid, useless, brainless Reaper!

"Fuck!" I swore loudly as pain rattled through me. The entire room leapt a mile in the air. "Goddam it, Nyryntha! Pack it in, you useless piece of shi- Ahhh!" I clutched my head as my knees caved, spots flashing before my eyes. The pain was unbelievable. In the few months I had learned to Nyryntha's existence, this was first sanity destroying pain she had pressed on me. I heard a robotic crackle in my ears.

"_I am not your toy to wield as you please, Shell,"_ The monotone, vaguely female voice sounded in my head. _"Now, cease your resistance and-"_

"Oh, fuck off already! That ain't happening while I still draw breath!" I hissed, gaping for air. I heard her static ridden growl of displeasure before she released me from my cocoon of pain. I shuddered as a useless heap on the floor, gulping air down as I tried to find the strength to move my limbs. She needed me alive and my body in a functioning state, she couldn't push me too far. Torture me too much and I would be completely useless to her. That was my sole saving grace.

"Dell?" Liara's voice broke through the sound of my pounding heart and gushing blood. I struggled to tear my hands from my head.

"I-I'm ok. I'm fine. Bloody Reaper," I managed a strained laugh. "S-She doesn't like me all that much," I managed to heave myself into a sitting position, swallowing air as I waited for my muscles to stop twitching. The room was spinning and my upper body was swaying wildly. I managed to look up at the salarian, putting on as fake a face of bravery as I could. I knew I probably wouldn't make it out of this in one piece, if at all. 51 against 2? I couldn't walk, my gun arm felt like a lead weight and I doubted I was even staring at the salarian any more.

Gunfire deafened me.

I yelled out in surprise, flinging myself back on the ground as the ring of aliens around me shouted in surprise, dropping like flies. I hated surprises! Liara and the salarian ducked, confused and demanding for answers. I held none. I covered my head, my body shaking violently from pain and fear as the echoes of guns shattered my eardrums. For the longest minute, I was a helpless, sitting duck in the middle of a climax of noise and fear. I was a child cowering in no-man's land.

Then the gunfire eased, the silence heavy in the large, empty room. I was careful as I gingerly unfurled my arms from over my head. I peered around me. My pain was forgotten for a time, my body rocketing into a straight sitting position. The Shadow Broker's goons were no more, all useless piles on the floor around us. On the upper walkway, surrounding us entirely, was a mess of mismatched armours, a variety of guns and wide, grinning faces. My eyes fell on Val, his Tempest SMG secured in his hand. He raised a brow plate as his grin widened.

"And this, Captain, is why we put a tracker in your armour," he called down. Liara stared to me, taking in the scene around her. Relief burst through me, I was so happy I could cry- Wait...they had put a tracker on me? The bastards! I struggled to find my feet however my knees were refusing to hold weight. Dammit, that Reaper was toast as soon as I found out how she worked. I gave up trying to stand, content on my knees.

"You've got a tracker on me!?" I exclaimed venomously. My voice sounded tired, drained, even to me. Liara was still gaping at me. I managed a smile at her. "Relax, it's my crew. Here to save my worthless ass," I glared up at Val. The turian grinned smugly.

"Mat'al's idea," Val responded, chuckling. Something grabbed my arm, hauling me to my feet. I jumped, eyes flung upwards to stare at silver speckled navy eyes.

Ah shit...

"Under normal circumstances," Mat'al began, voice strangely neutral for the usually so stressed salarian. "I would have shot your knees out. However, I think you've learned your lesson now, hmm?" I smiled wearily. His tone was very dry and his eyes seem to be struggling to keep neutral.

"J-Just like that crash course training on Feros then," I offered. Mat'al hmmed in agreement.

"Indeed," he dropped, me, leaving me to stagger about drunkenly while my knees tried to hold my weight. Liara caught me as I stumbled into her, helping me stay on my feet. My knees were just not working for me. The salarian flicked a hand, signalling the entrance of two krogan, Shual and Verv. Shual, the teal crested krogan, was hands down the most terrifying krogan I had ever come across. My saving grace was that he respected authority. Which was just as well since I have had to pull him off a salarian or turian every now and then. He was hyper friendly to me, however, which was disturbing. Verv, the royal blue krogan, was tamer than his counter-part, but was still a bull in a china shop. The pair snatched up the Shadow Broker's salarian goon. It took me a moment to realise his knees had been shot out. I suppose that was why he failed to run in the confusion.

"Whacha want done with him, Captain?" Verv called over, grinning at the salarian. Mat'al casually checked over his Mantis sniper rifle, deliberately standing by my shoulder like a hawk. I swallowed nervously. Mat'al was pissed, even I could sense that, but had enough self control to explode at me in private.

"Liara? You want this guy?" I asked. Liara slid me a slow look, delegating with herself. A swift glance to the now panicking salarian and a smile grew on her face.

"I could...borrow him for a while. Then you are free to do as you wish with him," Liara holstered her pistol, finally at ease.

"Awesome. Shual, Verv, make sure my good friend here gets her answers. You can kill him when she's had enough," the krogans' eyes danced, Shual punched his fists together, grinning wildly.

"And this, Captain, is why we follow you and not that skinny bastard behind you," Shual laughed. Mat'al gave him an exacerbated look as he leaned the rifle against his shoulder. I flushed softly as I cleared my throat. I didn't need Mat'al to get even angrier with me.

"Thanks, Shual. Now, if you excuse me," I glanced to Mat'al wearily. "I believe I have some catching up to do with my commander here. Can you give Liara the details on where the Starquake is, Shual?" the krogan grinned.

"Sure, Captain. No problem at all," he turned his gaze to the salarian, now quaking.

I would have felt sorry for him had he not pulled a gun on us and told me how worthless my life was.

* * *

A/N: And here is where I begin to warp the story of mass effect! You may not noticed much of a difference in Homecoming but we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for all the feedback! It's really helped speed up my writing a little bit. I may start releasing it twice a week once I am comfortably 10 chapters over what is released.


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you! I _nagged_ at you for two hours yesterday about what could happen!" Mat'al bellowed, paced before me. The stress of the past month and the worry of the past few hours had finally snapping the normally chilled salarian. I sat on the sofa in my quarters, tamed, while the salarian vented his frustrations out on me. I hadn't felt this ashamed since my mother yelled at me for failing that accounting module. Never had I worked so hard on anything since.. "I told you not to sign anything, I told you not to wander off, I told you a thousand different things! Why don't you listen to me any more?" he demanded, whirling to face me. I crewed my cheek wearily. Blessedly, he had left his guns in his room. His fists would still hurt though...

"I didn't-" I saw a vein throb in his temple. Ok, bad start. "Mat'al. Do you...do you remember Feros?" The salarian snorted. Taken aback by the question. Yes, this salarian was most definitely out of his usual behaviour.

"Of course I remember Feros. Why?" he sighed, pacing once more.

"Did I learn anything simply by you telling me to?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. Internally, I was quaking in terror. I had no idea how to handle this new, more stressed Mat'al Delern. Mat'al spun to face me, a finger pointed in my direction and his mouth open. I sucked my breath in.

Nothing escaped his lips.

I was slow to ease the air back out of my lungs. Mat'al was smouldering before me, trying to find at least one example of when I actually followed through on his words without 'encouragement'. With reluctance, he lowered his hand to his side, regarding me with annoyance. He made an aggravated sound as he tore up my carpet with his pacing once more. I was careful with my words as I slowly stood.

"Mat'al, sorry does not even begin to cover what I did," I began. Mat'al paused long enough to glare at me. A confirmation of my words. "But you must understand, this world...this galaxy is all still so new to me. I haven't even been here a year yet. Of course I'm going to be oblivious to the dangers, of course I'm going to be awed by the sights. That's why I need people like you watching my back, guiding me. How can you do that if you keep yourself locked up in a lab for hours upon end? When was the last time we had a proper talk since we left the STG base? I've only got Raisha and Val to back me up with this sort of thing. Shayan is too skittish and Indira is...Indira. I need you here, not in the lab,"

"Dell, until those computer banks are up and running, there isn't a damn thing we can do. All of the STG protocols are on those hunks of metal down there and if we want to even stand a chance of finding out what is inside you, we need those protocols!" Mat'al snapped, although perhaps my words had stolen some of the heat from his voice.

"And I appreciate everything you have done and are doing. But I need you more than you think in these early days. For God's sake, I don't even want to be captain! You threw me into this role!" I pressed. Mat'al ceased pacing, staring down at me with regarding eyes. I would not falter under his gaze. I stared up, pleading. I needed Mat'al back to his old, cool, calm self. I needed my mentor back, more than ever. Mat'al was silent, turning my words over, hopefully putting a lid on his frayed mood. He finally released a breath through his nose.

"Once the computers are up and running, I'll stop," he rubbed his eyes, breathing slowly. I allowed tension to ease out of my shoulders, finally able to relax for a moment.

"Good. I need you in the CIC once everything is sorted. Are we clear, commander?" Mat'al spared me a cold look before sighing.

"Aye, aye," he submitted. "If you'll excuse me, I have machines to tend to,"

"Dismissed. Oh and Mat'al?" I called as the salarian. "Don't work too hard," The salarian scowled softly. I smiled as he left my quarters, leaving me in the peace of my room.

I was left in silence for a while, quietly contemplating my near miss in my first mission as captain. If Liara hadn't been there...I scrubbed my face with my hands. I was such a fool. I flopped back to sprawl on the sofa, half-hugging a cushion. I wasn't having the best start, not by anyone's guess. I was going to get myself killed before I was able to do any good, if anything could be done. I sighed, burying my face in the cushion. I had to get my act together. Liara had been right earlier, I was too brash. I had a crew depending on me now...I closed my eyes, trying to forget about the responsibility upon my shoulders. I didn't want to think about that...or the lives...

What was I going to do?

The excitement had worn me, that was before including Nyryntha's involvement. I was mentally dead. I remembered staring at the clock, blinking slowly as if drugged. Every time I lifted my eyes, the time had changed by an hour or so. Eventually, I must have managed to doze since I was rocked by nightmares. Failures, deaths, stupidity, betrayal, indoctrination. I watched my entire crew die at least three times and those close to me at lease seven. Alarms pounding in my ears, fires before my eyes, empty space all around me. I was shuddering, I couldn't breathe. I needed to stop the Reapers, I needed to protect my friends. I needed to-

A robotic squeal sent my eyes flaring open. I panted, staring at the ceiling. I think I must have murmured Mar, since the drone swung into view, beeping quietly. I swallowed, my throat dry.

"W-What time is it?" I asked slowly. The dial flashed before me. I stared, groggy. "10:13 what?" I clarified. The small blinking 'AM' in the corner enlarged. "Ah fuck," I glanced to my alarm, silent. Had it gone off? It could have explained some of the alarms in my nightmares. I struggled to sit up, although my legs refused to respond beyond a twitch here and there. I did manage to sit up. Hang on...how did I get on my bed? "Mar, go get someone, Val, Mat'al, Raisha, anyone," the drone beeped happily before soaring out the door.

I rubbed my face as I let the past few minutes, or hours as it actually was, sink in. My first mission near-miss along with Mat'al's scolding and Nyryntha's mind torture were not good combinations for a good nights sleep. Despite sleeping for nearly 14 hours, I felt drained, beaten. I held my head in my hands.

"Dell?" a voice stirred me. I blinked wildly, lifting my head out of my hands. I stared in surprise by the presence of Saere Loras, the mucky bronze female turian that had tended to me during the Geth attack. Her orange markings glared off her skin. "It is a relief to see you awake," I narrowed my eyes slightly, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly. Saere approached, carefully seating herself on the edge of the bed. She gently brushed the heel of her hand over my forehead.

"You've warmed up, thankfully," Saere smiled. "I was coming up to check on you when I saw Mar fly past. I assumed you had woken up. I groggily pieced her words together, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I've been out for more than a night, haven't I?" I asked reluctantly. Saere nodded gravely.

"Nearly two days now," She answered. I breathed heavily through my nose. "From what Valérien told me, I can only assume that the Reaper had caused some severe damage, I've never seen such high levels of myosatellite cells in human blood before. My best estimate would be that your body had shut down to heal the trauma caused by the Reaper. It was...remarkable. Your bullet wounds healed within a few hours and then...Well, I'll spare you the details but the crew was getting a little worried. They'll be relieved to know you are awake," I gave the doctor a slight smile.

"I didn't mean to cause a worry," I began. I slowly swung my still somewhat numb legs over the side of the bed. It might take me an hour or so to get walking again. Thankfully, Saere was one of the few people I knew who won't tell a soul of my soon to be face plants to the floor.

"Ah...Captain?" I glanced up to the door at the voice, seeing Shayan poke his head around the door frame. Mar hovered by his shoulder. "May I come in?"

"Of course, of course!" I smiled. I could wait a little longer before trying to walk, might give my legs a chance to strengthen. Shayan smiled before shuffling in, Mar bolting to my side like a clingy boyfriend. "Everything alright?"

"Ah, yes," Shayan coughed slightly. "I-I have the reports for the engines, if you want it," That squared my shoulders a little.

"Definitely. Walk me through it," I smiled as the quarian relaxed and parked his rear-end on a chair.

* * *

"Captain, there is an asari named Liara T'Soni by the airlock," a salarian summoned. I blinked out of my daze, datapad in hand as the noise of the CIC finally reached me. I glanced up to the salarian, my mind to muddled to remember a name. White skinned, green eyes, albino salarian...oh!

"Thank you, Sherin. I'll see to it," I slipped the datapad into my large pockets on my legs, finally tearing myself away from the engine reports. It had been about two days since I was up and about and nearly 5 days since we docked, stuck due to the severe engine overhaul the engineers requested. I wasn't about to stop them. We needed those things running smoothly. I used the stairs to reach the airlock, leaving the noise of the CIC behind. The silvery grey corridors really needed some colour or I was going to go insane. I popped open the airlock once I reached it. Liara turned to face me, patiently waiting by the banister staring over the vast array of ships docked here. She smiled when she caught sight of me.

"Dell, it is good to see you again. My apologises for the lack of contact the past few days. The...information I obtained from the Shadow Broker's guards was too valuable to ignore," Liara began. I held a hand up, smiling tiredly.

"Liara, it's fine. Probably just as well you didn't come. The Starquake has been a mess the past few days," I soothed.

"Indeed, I had heard you had been out of action for a few days as well. I suppose living with a Reaper is hardly the easiest problem to deal with," Liara smiled sympathetically. I smiled bravely.

"It's the first time she's properly knocked me out like that. I hope it doesn't become too common," I shrugged, trying to hide the shudder running down my spine.

"Then I would highly recommend that you do not annoy this Reaper, at least until you can understand how it works. You are leaving today, I believe," Liara added. I nodded, making a soft sound of agreement in my throat while I turned her words in my head. Dammit, she made too much sense.

"Yeah, all the repairs are done and we need to get moving. We're almost out of money," I sighed. "I hope the bloody STG finally pay up," Liara furrowed her brow slightly. "Long story. Anyway, want a tour?" I pointed my thumb over my shoulder to the Starquake. Liara managed a strained laugh.

"Another time, perhaps. I'm afraid I cannot stay long. I have business I need to attend to soon, meetings and such like. I came to see how you were doing and to see if I could acquire some new contact details. I doubt your Normandy mail address works,"

"No, no. It was deleted after the um...Keplar issue," I coughed. I brought up my omni-tool, flicking through the menus. "But here, don't be a stranger now," Liara laughed gently.

"Indeed. The same goes for you as well, Dell. Where are you heading to next on your wild adventures?" she asked curiously.

"The Citadel. I need to try and get as close to Sovereign as I can. I need to learn about indoctrination, maybe any ties with the Saboteurs if I can pin down Saria T'Spia. Fucking Saboteur," I cursed softly. Liara frowned.

"That...may be difficult," she began slowly. It was my turn to frown, "Firstly, Saria T'Spia is a very prominent figure in C-Sec. She will be heading to top ranks in a year or so at her rate. I doubt you could simply 'pin her down' and expect answers. More likely she will have indoctrinated officers by her side. You may find yourself being the one pinned and questioned," I stared blankly. That wasn't...what I wanted to hear. She was the only other Saboteur I knew other than myself. I didn't have anything else to go on! Liara continued onwards.

"And with the remnants of Sovereign, they are under intense guard. Not just anyone can get access to them. I also doubt the Council would forget your name, so you may have an even more challenging time getting permission. Especially with Saria in hand. Although, she may lay a trap for you. I would not recommend the Citadel, Dell," I chewed on my lip as I took her words in. "I will keep an ear out for any information that may be useful to you. Reapers, Saboteurs, Indoctrination...I have a few reports that you may or may not already have if you are interested."

"Anything at this point would be a God-sent, Liara. Thank you," I finished. Liara smiled warmly.

"Anything for a friend. Please be careful, Dell. After Shepard's death...I do not wish to lose anyone else," she sighed. I hugged the taller asari, trying to comfort her. Shepard had been an asshole, but Liara had been quite taken by him. I just wish she would be able to move on swiftly.

"I'll be careful. I have to," I snorted a laugh. "I have a crew of just under 50 to look after," Liara grinned.

"And all will be looking to you for help and guidance while you try to make it look like you know what you are doing," Liara added. I groaned.

"Pretty much," I grumbled. "Take care, Liara. I'll be in contact soon," the asari nodded just as her omni-tool flared on her arm. An incoming call. We shared a knowing look as I watched her walk away, finger pressing into her ear. I slunk back into the Starquake, awaiting take-off.

About four hours, and a mass relay jump, later, I was settling back into my quarters. Back to the gentle hum, now sounding much healthier than they had a few days ago. I was looking over the engine reports for the hundredth time, glancing over the papers that Liara had mailed me as well. I tapped my finger, clunking my tongue carefully. I glanced at the screen before me, awaiting the important call. If they did not call within the next 10 minutes. I was going to call them! Damn, I hated dealing with the bloody STG. Why were they being so stingy? First they gave us a poorly maintained ship, then they refused to give us the money we needed to _survive_. What were they going to do next? Make me dance like a goddam monkey-

I jumped when the screen flashed, a blinking icon and gentle dinging sound indicating this was the call I was waiting for. I pulled myself straight, crossing my arms and a leg, checking my composure before hitting the answer button. The mucky scarlet salarian stared coolly at me, large amber eyes nearly emotionless. I took a silent breath to calm myself as I relaxed against the chair behind me. I couldn't screw this up!

"Captain Rolidin, good afternoon," I greeted.

"Captain Shaik," he answered simply. I measured my breathing carefully.

"The scientists have been picked up from Illium and we are now on course for Ilos," I explained curtly. "Will the funding be much longer? We will need it to refuel," the salarian cocked a brow. My hope sank.

"Captain Shaik, your server banks are still not operational and you are asking for money?" he questioned. My shoulders rattled.

"You said nothing about our servers having to be operational, captain. You told me you would pay up when we picked up the new scientists. The new scientists have joined us," I managed to answer calmly, although my voice was catching on some words. The salarian shrugged.

"I have my orders and you have yours. See to them," was his response.

"Wait a min-" I started. I gaped as I stared at a blank screen. The bastard hung up on me! That absolute asshat! I screamed as loud as my lungs could muster, frustration and stress climaxing. Those bastards! I was going to wring every single salarian who said the STG did a good job. I swear...

I flung myself to my feet, storming out of my quarters. My mood was soiled, my blood boiling and I needed to strangle someone. I slammed a fist down on the elevator button, pacing restlessly before the door. Why where they so desperate to hang onto their money? I thought Mat'al had sorted everything! Once the elevator arrived, the whole thing quaked as I paced around, waiting for it to cough me out on my floor. The engineers had sped it up, I accepted grumpily. The pacing had finally eased by the time I landed in the CIC. Raisha was within the Command Ring, or CR as I was calling it now. The honey-crested krogan raised a brow at my thunderous expression.

"I take it the conversation with the STG went well then," Raisha stated calmly. I ran my tongue over my teeth in agitation.

"I want to strangle a salarian," I hissed. Several of the salarian crew members glanced at me wearily. My temper was becoming more than a little infamous. "They are still refusing to send us the money! Now they want to wait until the servers are up!" I began pacing once more. Anthon cleared his throat. The dark green salarian had a backbone, I'd give him that. He was one of only two salarians who were willing to tell me what they thought despite my mood. Mat'al was the other without saying.

"The science team has done an isolated test run of the server systems," he flicked his fingers over his datapad. "Everything seems to be alright. A few bugs in the system to work out, though,"

"That would be the same with any damn computer though." I grumbled as I glanced over the report. "Do they know what's in these programs?"

"There are a few they aren't too sure about, but they are intelligent. They'll figure it out," Anthon shrugged. I growled softly.

"Dammit, everything is on time! They know that! Why is the STG being so crab-arse tight about this?"

"They are looking after their own interests, Endellion," Raisha responded, eyes locked onto an orange hologram. "We are an expensive and risky investment," I ignored her words as I paced.

"Seriously, you'd think they'd want us to fail at this rate-" I froze mid-step. The halt of my anger grabbed the attention of all in the room. I vented my rage to its fullest. Stopping was...worrying. The silence was heavy. My brain had frozen, small snippets of information crawling through my head like insects. I slowly raised the datapad to my hand, re-reading the computer report. I was careful, swallowing with difficulty, as I opened the engine report, glancing through the details with a fine-toothed comb. Dread, fear, realisation. All hammered me at the same time. I dropped the datapad, springing towards the CR. I slammed my hand on the intercom as Raisha moved away from the computer banks, swiftly slipping out of my path. Her brow furrowed.

"Science team, drop whatever you are doing. Right. Now!" I snapped. They were just next door, I realise, but this was quicker than trying to yell over a dozen voices and sounds. "I don't care if you are screwing something in, lifting something or whatever, drop _everything_! I want those servers _off_ my ship and into the nearest sun, ASAP! That's an _order_!" I added with finality. I turned to the crew around me. "Get me the fucking STG on the line!" not a breath was heard in the room. "Now!" I thundered. The CIC erupted into a clamour of activity as people scrambled, some to look busy, some to get the STG on the large, holographic screen. My whole body was quaking, fists trembling at my sides. I heard the doors behind me open, I kept my eyes towards the cockpit.

"What the fuck, Endellion?" I heard Mat'al snap. I spared him a glance. "I've spent weeks on these things. Absolute weeks. And you want to throw them out the airlock? Have you gone completely insane?!" he demanded. I stared at him passively, watching the salarian rattle and fume, growing more agitated with each passing heartbeat.

"_STG on the line now, Captain,"_ Lanster's voice informed me, sounding almost nervous. I turned from Mat'al to the holographic screen appearing on the bow upper floor screens.

"Oh no you don't! I want answers-" Mat'al began.

"Captain Shaik. So soon?" the red salarian raised a brow.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I asked quietly. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out in time? Do I look that retarded?" my voice finally rose to full thunder.

"Do not speak to me so, Shaik! I am Captain-" Rolidin began, rage beginning in his eyes. I laughed harshly.

"Are you? Or are you like Xanthe?" I demanded. Rolidin paused. "Commando, I assume, I don't know what other classes you bastards have. You ain't getting your goddam servers up and running. They are going in the goddam sun-bin!" I roared.

"Dell!" Mat'al snapped. "My apologies, Rolidin, she isn't usually this-" Mat'al stopped, staring, while the salarian captain slowly broke into laughter. I held my nerve, eyes narrowing. The entire room around me was silent.

"Ah, Advocacy. You surprise us yet again," the salarian smiled. I snarled at the word. "But not quite well enough," he began typing at his computer, eyes smug and yet so...dead. "The engine issues you have been having? I am afraid you have not seen the worst of it yet," he intertwined his fingers under his chin. I kept my eyes on the salarian on the screen. "I wonder how you will fare when all your engines malfunction in deep space?" I snarled, rage turning my vision red. All was silent around us. The salarian looked confused now.

"Oh, so _that's_ what those little boxes were," Shayan laughed. I whirled to face him. He flushed under my incredulous gaze. "Oh, w-we found these little black boxes while taking apart the number two engine. I-it was odd so we checked the other engines and found them there too. Since they didn't seem to be doing anything weren't we...removed them," he shrugged, "T-To save weight you see. We threw them into the incinerator on Illium," Joy, absolute joy burst through me.

"Shayan, I could kiss you right now," I beamed. Shayan blushed violently. I spun on my heel to face the salarian saboteur. "Well then, Saboteur. Looks like your little plan failed," the salarian's expression was dead.

"You are most...resourceful, Advocacy," he began. "Perhaps keeping the engines functioning appropriately would have fared better...we had hoped to re-define..."

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" I demanded.

"Very well, Advocacy Shell. You have won this battle. Nyryntha, you have until our arrival to bring this Shell to heel," Rolidin informed. The screen died, a blank hologram hovering before us.

I stared at it for a time, letting the sense of dread slowly seep out of my body. Nyryntha roared in my head, a robotic screech of utter contempt. That was all I recalled before I found myself on the floor, Mat'al and Raisha's hands on my spasming body.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I've finished a Ship and Crew sheet for the Starquake, so there is a link in on my profile if you are interested!


	5. Chapter 5

"I won't lie to you, Endellion. This will certainly be a very difficult situation to wriggle free from," Raisha's voice rang solemnly. I was only half-hearted as I listened to the krogan's quiet speech. I glanced up from the table before me. Dell was seated in the middle of one of the longer lengths of the table in the war room, her back to the massacre of computer hardware contained in the labs. The CIC was to my back. Our dear captain, who had apparently thwarted a Saboteur threat I had failed to comprehend, stared motionless at a datapad lying on the amber wood table. Her body took moments of violent shakes. Saere had assured us it would wear off once she slept. I hoped the doctor knew what she was talking about.

Valérien was perched upon a crate in the corner, eyes on the bustle of the lab as they hauled the machines into the elevator to shift to the cargo bay. We hovered near a sun, it's brilliant rays dulled by sun-reactive glass. But to think Val was not paying attention would be foolhardy and idiotic. The turian clicked his mandibles perfectly to each topic raised by the XO. On top of which, his positioning was perfect to spring forward should any threat appear before Dell had recovered. Shayan was quiet, eyes on Dell, leaning against the part-glass walls of the war room. He seemed disquieted by the news laid before him, dampening any pride he felt by averting whatever disaster that had lurked in the engines. Indira was still, for once, sitting on the table itself as she listened to the news. Already, the gears in her head were spinning.

As for myself, I was still stung about my blind trust. I snorted lightly. The great Mat'al Delern, fooled by a man I had known for over 10 years. How long at the Saboteurs been in place? I glanced to Dell as her eyes rose to mine. Dell was not even a year old, Saboteur-wise. She soon would be in two months time. Why had she only awoken now? Why had she been held back for so long?

"I don't know, Mat'al," Dell answered quietly. I jumped, startled. It took a moment to realise I had voiced those questions aloud. I ran a hand down my face, pinching the wide bridge of my nose. I was losing it. "I wish I knew though," she paused quietly as another shaking spell ran through her. "It wasn't your fault, Mat'al. What could you have done? How would you have known?" I leaned back against the wall, eyes reluctantly finding hers once more.

"You had warned me that the Saboteurs had penetrated nearly every organisation in the galaxy. I should have been suspicious with the STG, It was such an obvious target-" I began.

"No, Mat'al. I said I _think_ there is a good _chance_ that they have penetrated every organisation in the galaxy," she sighed heavily. "I can't answer your questions on them. Where we came from, where they are located, how many of us there are, who are the Saboteurs' faces? I wish I knew but I cannot. Hell," she tore her gaze away, finding a label on her crate suddenly fascinating. "I'm beginning to think there are other Saboteurs out there without the markings on the eyes,"

"Then how would we know?" Val asked quiescently. Dell was silent for a time.

"Maybe the Reapers can pick up each other's signals, like a radio," she sighed, sounding frustrated. "Maybe that was how they knew I was a Saboteur. I never met the captain in person,"

"It is plausible," I surrendered. "We just need to find answers quickly," Dell laughed harshly, although the sting I felt faded when her eyes glistened. She was on the brink of tears.

"How? How can we do that? We don't have powerful computers to crunch our numbers, we don't even have any numbers to crunch, we have nowhere to start since the Citadel is a no go. Dammit, Mat'al, I'm not going to be able to put food on the table within the next three weeks! We cannot afford to do anything. Hell, half the engines are shut down and the other half are on idle just to keep the generators powered to conserve fuel!" She slumped against the glass at her back. "What do we do?" she mumbled, defeated.

"Well, we aren't going to be given money, let's make money!" Indira beamed. I believe Endellion and I shared the same look of annoyed confusion as we stared at the drell.

"Care to explain how, Indira?" Dell groaned heavily, too defeated to snap at her bouncy commander. Indira perked, grinning widely.

"We could rob a bank! That would get us money," Indira burst out, bouncing. I heard Dell sigh heavily. "Or, or could hire ourselves out as mercenaries! Like the Bloodpack or Blue Su-" she paused as Dell hissed violently at the mere mention of the mercenary band. "Well, you get it!" Indira bounced. "We could be bodyguards or cargo haulers or something. We got a bit of everything!"

"And how does said merc band become one?" Dell rose an eyebrow. "This is the sort of thing that sounds like you need to pump money in to get any out. And how would we get any business? We have no reputation. How do we make ourselves appear official without proper uniforms? Indira, we simply don't have the money to kit everyone out. Even if we did, we would need to worry about spending all the money and not getting any work,"

"We have several independent mercs here already," Val offered. "The krogan, especially," Dell was silent. "Maybe your friend could help us out too, the asari,"

"Liara," Dell informed, mind lost in thought. She scrubbed a hand down her face, rocked back until her back hit the wall. "I don't know...I hear the word 'mercenary' and I just imagine kidnapping and murder,"

"The 'murder' tends to be usual despite what field you are in," I answered, shrugging quietly. "You've killed people, Dell,"

"While I was in the military," she defended.

"And otherwise," Raisha added. Dell opened her mouth to defy her XO, but she stilled, staring up at the krogan. Her expression dropped into one of hurt. "I apologise for the 'low blow' as you call it, Endellion, but we cannot afford to have you falter here," Dell was silent. Shayan shuffled slightly.

"I-If it makes you feel better, w-we managed to get the hot water system working on three engines," he offered. Dell managed a coughed laugh, taken aback by the quiet quarian's words.

"Much appreciated, Shayan. Thank you," Dell managed a smile as she carefully balanced herself on her feet again. Indira bounded to her feet and was immediately by her shoulder. "Alright, everyone is dismissed. I need to sleep on this," She rubbed her eyes. "Val, wake me up early tomorrow, if I'm not up already,"

"Define early," the turian raised a brow plate.

"6am," Dell answered. Val burst out laughing, which sent the human glaring miniature suns at the copper alien. Val coughed upon seeing her expression, quickly straightening his face.

"Y-Yes, Captain," he cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders off. Dell was silent as she slowly turned to the exit of the war room, carefully slipping her way passed the mass of people piling machinery into the elevator. We watched as she took another shaking fit, only prevented from falling to the floor by Indira snatching her shoulders before her knees dropped. She almost drunkenly strode towards the elevator. Shayan quietly excused himself as he slipped out of the room, escaping into the engineer pits.

I was left in the room with Raisha and Valérien, the only competent officers Dell choose. Don't get me wrong, Shayan was definitely good at his job, but I did not think he was leadership material. Indira? I found Indira to be too immature for the position. Alas, Dell was captain. It was her choice. She must have had valid reasons for it. Raisha finally moved subtly.

"I was hoping the new scientists would help calm Endellion," she began. Val and I glanced at her from the corner of our eyes. "Saere informed me that Endellion's vital signs were showing severe stress. Can she handle the strain?" she asked quietly. We were silent for a time, pondering the answer.

Dell was a strong girl, but she had many issues pressing on her plate. She was a Saboteur, in a constant battle with the Reaper inside her. Now the Reaper appeared to be biting back and was not holding any punches. Now, instead of simply her sanity, we now had her physical well-being to take under consideration. Then she had to ensure the safety, well-being, happiness and loyalty of a 45 man crew. I prayed to the Wheel that the STG event cemented the crew's thoughts that Dell knew what she was doing, that she could protect them where I had failed. Another problem poor Dell had to worry about was protecting her crew from herself. She had mentioned that she may be able to indoctrinate those around her unwillingly. She was determined to find a way to stop that, to keep her crew and friends of their own minds.

That was our current goal.

"I think she can handle it," Val answered finally. I turned to face the turian. "If we help her out, of course,"

"What do you have in mind?" I raised a brow. "I can hardly see how we are able to help her as much as we already are,"

"Easy," Val grinned slowly. "The whole setting up of this merc band idea is going to be a logistical nightmare. I recommend that we just let Dell handle communications between this friend of hers and handle the main decisions. Let me dig around my old contacts, I'm sure I can get some weapons and ammo to pile us up somehow. Get Indira digging, maybe keep her busy with the uniforms or something. Raisha, pretty sure you can have a word with some krogan about setting up some jobs for us. The sooner we start, the easier it'll be on Dell. Mat'al, you have an infamous silver tongue, feel like haggling out some deals for us? Can't be too careful with our 'clients'. Shayan has his hands full with the ship so we'll let him slide on this one, although maybe he could be looking into upgrades,"

"My, you certainly have many of the bases covered, do you not, Valérien," Raisha smiled. "I can indeed speak with some krogan. Shual will be more than happy to part with some information for us," I nodded slowly in agreement.

"I can most definitely give our 'clients' a run for their money. However, I would require a good reputation before I am able to haggle any half-decent deals out of anyone," I responded carefully. We would need a powerful reputation indeed to pull us into the black...The Starquake alone would cost us 'an arm and a leg' as the humans say. Val pushed himself on his feet, eyes on two salarians carrying a bundle of computer parts.

"I'm going to check on Dell. Spirits, she probably isn't even bed yet," the turian grumbled as he stalked out the room.

And here I thought that drone of hers delivered on her hand and foot.

* * *

I stared at my reflection, the mass of flame coppery hair barely tamed. I suppose I should have seen it coming. The signs had been everywhere; faulty engines, poor ship design and defence, the insistence on getting the machines up and running. I stared from a window from my cabin, watching the fifth load of computer banks soar through the emptiness of space towards the burning sun. I knew I was doing the right thing. I _knew_ I was but...no. No, we couldn't trust anything to do with Reaper tech. Nothing. It had to be incinerated in the nearest, burning pile of plasma that we could find. I glanced at the clock. I had skipped dinner for sleep and now, more than 9 hours later in the small hours of the morning, I was watching the Reaper invested computers burning. Why wasn't I satisfied?

"Dell, for spirit's sake!" that damned flanging voice sounded by the door. I remained motionless as Val thundered up the stairs. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to see several blocks of computer burn in this sun's corona, at the very least," I responded carefully. I heard the turian sigh as he stopped by my side, staring at the glowing sun.

"That was two hours ago, Dell," Val scolded. I made a sound in my throat. Val glanced down at me, my eyes still fixated on the floating objects. "You need to take it easy, Dell, we're all getting worried about you," I sighed softly at his words.

"I'll be fine, Val," I tried to sooth him, but perhaps my usual morning temper had become just that, usual. It had become abnormal for me to be so...calm. The turian scowled at me. "I just need to get some reasonable income to help feed these poor bastards I call a crew,"

"Dell, we can handle ourselves," Val frowned. "Listen, we're working on this whole mercenary idea, but we need you to do us a favour," I glanced up at him. "We need you to talk to Liara, see if she can't find us some work or even help us with a reputation or something. Anything would be helpful. Also, a name would be good too," I narrowed my gaze up at him, frowning.

"What are you up to, Commander Autillin?" I raised a brow. Val seemed to flush at the formalities.

"Trying to keep you happy, Captain Shaik," he answered through clenched teeth. I smiled slowly at him. He snorted. "Everything else is being arranged as we speak. I'll be sending out small teams lead by independent mercs later on. A few of them have managed to get easy work, others are still debating contracts,"

"So you would have me sit on my ass while my crew risks themselves doing jobs for me-" I began, voice beginning to thunder.

"You are going to be organising, mingling and overall doing the more finer parts of the job," Val interrupted. I stared at him, slowly releasing the angry breath from my lungs. "Dell, please. For us," I stared at the turian before me, eyes sad as he studied my face. I wondered if the tired lines were already showing. I tore my gaze from those emerald eyes, back to another bank of computers shoved into the abyss. I fell forward slowly until my forehead rested against the glass.

It was beginning to take its toll on me. So little money, no income, so many people to care for, each with their own needs... I glanced at my reflection, captured by the faint lines of circuitry on my irises. They made me wince each time I noticed them. I noticed them each time I looked in a mirror. They had burned themselves into my memories. So, I was a highly dangerous Saboteur with an uncontrolled Reaper waiting for a chance to take over my body and band of aliens all of whom are very susceptible to indoctrination. Nothing to worry about, huh?

"What do I need to do?" I sighed heavily. I tried to ignore the slight drop in the turian's shoulders at my answer.

"We've put Indira in charge of naming and coming up with an overall design for the group. She'll be coming to you see you soon enough to 'discuss' them. Good luck," he grinned. I scowled up at him.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" I asked sweetly. Val laughed.

"She's your commander, you should be able to control her otherwise you wouldn't have put her in such a position," he winked. I glared at him. "Try to get some rest, Dell," and with that, he made a hasty escape out of the room. I snorted softly after him. He certainly was a character. I grumbled slightly as I shoved myself from the window, turning to the dimmed room.

"Marshall," I summoned. The drone bounded into view. "Make a schedule, call Liara T'Soni at 10:30am Nos Astra, Illium time. When is that?" I added hastily. Mar bleeped before showing a digital clock. "5pm, thanks. Ok, put Indira in for 9am. Make it a few hours long. I know that girl," I rubbed my eyes. "Also, put a meeting with all crew members with mercenary experience for 2pm onwards," The drone was silent as it computed the commands. "Alright. What else needs done?"

"Crew update meeting," a voice sounded behind me. I spun, swirling on the balls of my feet. Raisha stood sentinelling by the door. She must have heard Val speaking to me. "The majority of them do not know what has occurred and are whispering for answers," The krogan delicately climbed to stairs to reach me. "You are well?" she asked gently. I snorted softly.

"The shaking is gone, if that's what you mean. Otherwise, once everything gets sorted, sure. Until then, I have a 45 people to feed," I sighed heavily, flopping on the sofa. "Any engineering reports?"

"Still concerned about the Starquake's integrity?" Raisha sounded, wandering over to the window to stare at the burning computers.

"Of course I am! We had Reaper agents crawling all over her! Who knows what else they have done," I exclaimed. Why had that thought not appeared before Raisha?

"Engineering have scoured the ship top to bottom since the STG plan was revealed. They say everything else seems normal and nothing unusual was detected. I understand your caution, however," Raisha frowned slightly. "I dread to think what those computers were for,"

"I don't know. Dammit, I just don't know!" I snapped, hurling myself to my feet. Raisha glanced over her shoulder at me as I paced before the sofa. "I feel like I'm blundering in the dark! I can't study Sovereign because C-Sec would arrest me on sight if I stepped foot on the Citadel. Even if I could, I would have no idea what to look for," I ran both hands through my hair, tousling it. "I don't know what I'm doing, Raisha..."

"We are still in the early days. These are the more trying times you will have to face for the foreseeable future," Raisha responded sagely. I responded by grumbling unhappily.

"You are assuming it doesn't all crash and burn here," I muttered quietly.

"Oh now. It appears our spiritedly captain is feeling a little gloom," Raisha smirked. I spun to face her, eyes narrowing with concern. I took a slow scan of the room. My eyes were glued to a quivering Indira, cemented in the door frame. I stared at her for a time. The drell exploded.

"Delly! I have the bestest best idea ever!" she hurled herself into the room. I scowled softly.

"Firstly, don't call me Delly. Secondly, keep your voice down, Indira, people are still sleeping-" I began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, everyone's already up. Anyway!" she waved my words away. "I was going through the extranet, trying to think of names for our new band. So," her eyes sparkled like an active biotic aura. "I decided to look through what was famous on Earth when you were there!"

"Oh Christ, save me..." I whispered pleading.

"Yeah, yeah! So I was thinking something like Spice Band after that really famous – if so last century – band everyone knows about-"

"No," I interrupted. "We are not touching the bloody Spice Girls, do I make myself clear?"

"Aww, but I had costume ideas and everythin-" she paused upon my expression. She sulked. "Fine! How about something a little newer. It was a huge hype around the time you disappeared and gained such popularity someone bought and island and recreated the town! So, so, I was thinking we could call ourselves Friendship is magic-"

"GET OUT!" I thundered furiously. "Fucking hell, Indira, I am not letting that tripe taint this ship or its crew!" I grabbed my commander, began shoving her to the door. "Goddam it, that should never have existed!"

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok! H-How about something more serious! L-Like...H-Hubble! Y-Y'know, that telescope that is now in a museum on Earth!" Indira frantically tried to calm me, or convince me to cease my forced removal. I glared at her as I paused.

"Better, but it still doesn't ring very well," I grumbled.

"Ok! So what about Avatar? Caribbean after those pirate movies or-" Indira began to enter listing mode.

"Indira," I stopped her again. "Tell you what, make me a list and I'll tell you what ones are good, what are terrible and what you are to avoid at all times. Clear?" Indira nodded slightly, opened her mouth to speak. "Good! Then I'll see you later once I read through that list! E-mail it to me, darling," I answered, chirpy as I shoved her out. I groaned heavily as I secured the door. It wouldn't hold for long. "Why does this happen to me?"

"Because, Endellion," Raisha chuckled. "You are the only one who can handle her for any length of time," I glanced at the krogan, confused for a time. Her remark was a little- I jumped as Indira hacked the door and bounded back into the room, face alight like fireworks.

"Oh, oh, oh! I got like ten new names-" she began.

"Write them down, Indira," I scolded softly. The drell bounced, making an unhappy whining noise as she yanked her datapad out. I gave the honey-crested krogan a stare as she evacuated the room, chuckling softly.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared from the upper balcony of the CIC, staring at the faces of salarians, turian, krogan, asari, humans, drell and a hanar. All stared expectantly up at me, some with battle-hungry stares, others with whimpers of fear. I was careful as I took a deep breath, steady my nerves to speak to these people, the crew of my ship. They had to trust me, I had to trust them. I had to ensure their health and their safety. During these unsettled times, I had to know exactly what was going on and where we were going. Even if it was all an act. My commanders stood by my flanks, ever vigilant sentinels when I needed them the most. And now, time to do something I loathed. Speaking to a crowd.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I apologise for the short notice of this meeting, however I am afraid the situation changes faster than I am able to plan for. Allow me to explain the whole fiasco of the past day or so. Most of you saw the video call from the STG Saboteur, the Reaper Sleeper agent. To those who worked endlessly on the computer banks to try and set them up, I understand how frustrated some of you are to watch your work ripped out and cast into a star. From the reports I have received it appears the computer banks were rigged with viruses to transmit data. I can only assume it was to either indoctrinated you all or to give the Reapers hit markers; your planets, your families. Anything to bring you down and ruin our attempt to stop them," I took a careful breath in.

"The STG will no longer be funding us, so for the time being our priority is to ensure that we have enough money to put food on the table. The commanders and I have been discussing our plans. With great regret, I am afraid that we will have to sell our services as mercenaries," a slight murmur rumbled through the crowd. "We have several independent mercs in our ranks already and they have kindly found some work for us, mostly guard or escort jobs. Commander Autillin and Commander Delern are arranging the teams for these missions as we speak. I have been assigned to one or two missions myself, so XO Raisha will be in charge during my absence. Commander Shayan'Ernal will remain on board for the majority of the missions to ensure the Starquake has no more hidden surprises for us," I could almost see Shayan's shoulders drop in relief from my peripheral vision.

"Finally, I have been discussing with Commander Thermi'a," I began, frowning as several moans escaped from the crowd before me. Indira was passive, but a quick glance did reveal her lips were locked in a tight line. I gave a hard stare to the crew until they settled down. "I have been discussing with Commander Thermi'a," I restarted more firmly. "About the finer points of the mercenary band we are starting. This includes a name, uniform and reputation. There are many mercenary bands out there; Blood Pack, Blue Suns, Eclipse, Regrnar's Hounds. The list continues. So, in inspiration of my home, the band will be named Levon Roche. We are in the process of the final design for the uniforms however, we need money to do buy them. As of just now, our priorities are as followed: Food, fuel, weapons and ammunition, uniforms to keep a professional image, overhauls for the Starquake including new engines and servers and finally personal amenities such as new bedding, new appliances for the kitchen, TV and other leisure activities. Until I can see just how much we can bring in, I will pay you all to the best of my ability-"

"Just tell us where to shoot, you can pay me later!" I heard Verv cry from the crowd. Utren and Shual roared in delight. I smiled at the krogans.

"Thank you boys, your enthusiasm never fails to cheer me up!" I grinned.

"I'm happy with the ship, don't worry about my pay so long as I still get my damn dextro-cupcakes!" Lanster added. I heard Anthon laugh, the salarian grinning at me with a knowing smile. I felt some tension ease off my shoulders. Saere Loras, the female turian who had hauled my quaking frame back into form during the Geth attack on the Citadel, nodded her noble head. The quarians raised their fists to join the chant that was growing. It took more strength than I thought to stop the relief dropping tears down my face. The support from a surprising number of my crew was tearing me into a molten-hearted child. I tried to ignore the neutral faces of the other half of the crew.

"Thank you," I managed, although I had to cough to clear the emotion dripping heavily through my voice. "I have...no words for how much this is appreciated,"

"Aw bless, I think we're making her cry," Ferilsa cooed, the younger female krogan covering her mouth slightly. Then the 'aw' drone began. I scowled down at the teams before me, but my heart hadn't solidified to put any sense of menace into it.

"Settle down," I commanded with a more controlled voice. With some light laughter, the rabble calmed down.

"Alright," I cleared my throat. "So to summarise; the STG are pricks and- Don't give me that look, Mat'al!" I pouted as the salarian cocked a brow in my direction, hand itching for the pistol at his hip. "Alright fine, _some_ of the STG are pricks and also indoctrinated by a Saboteur working for the Reapers. So do not trust anything that we are given that is from the STG. We have about four missions on the go and we have a few shuttles ready to head out with the teams once we arrive on site. Autillin, Delern. Go and sort the teams out. Ernal, get back in those tunnels," I grinned at him. "I need you more than ever," Shayan seemed to glow at the words, someone was finally taking pride in his work. "Raisha, Thermi'a, walk with me," I turned to the CIC. "Dismissed!" I called.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" the words thundered through the two story CIC. The crowd remained still while I strode away from the walkway and into the elevator. Already, I heard Mat'al's voice over the hum. He sounded at least a touch calmer now, I prayed. Once the elevator doors shut, however, I nearly collapsed against the wall.

"I hate speaking to so many people at once," I murmured, swallowing. "If I didn't have so many crew members loyal to me..."

"You are doing fine, Endellion," Raisha soothed. "You'll grow into the position,"

"And how long before I fuck up and someone gets killed?" I retorted.

"To avoid death, you would need the power of a God," Raisha answered. "We will lose people, how can we not if we are fighting the Reapers?" I held no answer for the krogan, despite desperately wishing otherwise. Raisha placed a gentle hand on my shoulders. "Deep breaths. You are doing better than even I thought possible. Especially with the abandonment of the STG,"

"We didn't exactly have much of a choice," Indira muttered. I blinked, glancing to the drell with concerned eyes. My brain was connecting dots, but with the whole near miss still fresh in my mind I was worried I was jumping at shadows now.

"Indira?" I questioned gently. The drell blinked, glanced over to me. A quick flash seem to cross her eyes before she beamed happily.

"What's up, Dellion?" she asked. I frowned slightly. The elevator dinged as we reached whatever floor I randomly hit. "Oo! I know, I'll make pancakes! Gotta feed those cravings!" the drell dashed out the elevator. I swung round to the door, staring.

"Indira this is the top-" I started. The drell vanished down the engineering tunnels. I stared after the biotic blue drell, concern only rising. I wasn't blind. I may be stupid but I certainly wasn't blind. The crew's reactions, Indira's subtle changes. I could only think that the crew was finding her annoying. I frowned. I would need to have a quiet word with her to keep the peace. I sighed softly as I strode towards my quarters, ignoring the krogan shadowing me. "When do the crews move out?"

"Lanster is on course to drop a small team on Thessia, bodyguard work. Another team will be deployed on Lusia, hunting for a wanted criminal," Raisha explained. I frowned at the last one.

"I've spoken with Liara, given me some details for contracts on the go. Once these two are done, we'll head off and try and nag a few of these," I carefully placed myself on the chair at my desk, glancing out the window as we travelled to the asari homeworld.

"Mat'al also has a...party for you to attend," Raisha added. I frowned severely at the krogan. Raisha smiled. "It is all about making contacts, Endellion. We must do this and as captain, it is your duty to make these contacts,"

"I know, I know. Christ, I hate parties," I sighed. "Fine, tell Mat'al I want him in his best attire for this...speaking of which-"

"You have already been sorted. Sadly, it was an expense we had to make," Raisha admitted. I nearly pulled my jaw off my face.

"You spent money without my say so?" I could barely make the words out. "On _clothes_,"

"We must have you looking your best for these events. We don't wish to give off the wrong impression," Raisha scolded. "Now no more complaints, we are an hour away from the ship that is hosting this gathering. Try to smile,"

"An hour? Why did you wait to tell me? Oh god, my hair takes ages to sort out!" I groaned, succumbing to my XO. I sighed softly as I turned to the computer, waiting for the krogan to retrieve my outfit. I had begun to keep a document to help me keep track of the ins and outs of the crews. As well as all the contacts I had. It wasn't a substantial list. I sighed sadly. I still had such a long way to go...

* * *

I skipped down the engineering tunnels, trying to ignore the scowls and grumbles that followed in my wake. I tried to smile cheerily, but I simply earned frowns in response. The tunnels were cramped, but thankfully were emptier than they had been since Illium. I eventually noticed a group of engineers swearing at a pipe. I perked immediately, bounding over curiously. Arthan'Weer vas Dreda, the blue-masked quarian with a green and navy enviro-suit, was grumbling with Cassa'Avers vas Choria. The green masked quarian seemed to be frowning as she tried to screw something in. Maerk Arnhe, a black and yellow spotted salarian, cursed as something dropped.

"Hi guys!" I greeted cheerily. Arthan scowled over his shoulder at me. "Need a hand?"

"No, we don't. Thank you, commander," Arthan retorted, politeness strained. "Cassa, is that damn screw in yet?"

"What do you think?" Cassa grumbled. "The thread is useless on this thing. Pass me a new one,"

"You've ruined the thread on five of these already," Maerk murmured unhappily. "We don't exactly have these in vast quantities,"

"Then maybe we shouldn't have pipe grips with such shit fittings," Cassa snapped.

"Then tell Shayan to put it in a report for the captain!" Arthan groaned, annoyed with the arguing.

"I can tell him!" I popped in. Arthan gave me a strained stare, almost desperate for me to leave.

"Thanks, commander. It would be welcome. Now, please excuse us," Arthan dismissed as he turned his attention to the pipe. My smile faltered slightly as someone barged into me, grumbling about 'hovering in the passageway'. I glared at his back, Aergus Navers, the pale brown/silver turian with the dark markings...asshole. I began walking back down the tunnels, the skip lost from my stride.

I knew I wasn't the easiest person to get along with, always so bouncy and happy and fairly destructive, but I wasn't that bad, was I? I frowned a little as I pinned myself to the wall as Phylla'Quines vas Qwib-Qwib, the purple masked, blue and black quarian, and Eshoria Neldir, the silvery salarian with blue/purple stripes on her face and neck carried a pipe down the tunnel. Hmm, maybe I was getting in the way a little bit...I sighed as I climbed out the tunnels and into the CIC.

I didn't see Shayan here, so I decided to pop a visit to the cockpit. At least Sershin would be happy to see me if no one else. I held in my sigh as I tried to put my bounce back into my stride. It wasn't happening. I climbed up the stairs until we were on the 4th floor of the Starquake, then the stairs melded into a ramp. I heard the radio chatter and laughter from here. I cautiously approached. I really didn't want to upset Dell by distracting the flight crew if they were landing.

The square room opened before me, the long stripe windows running up each side with the two nose windows before them. Lanster was in the middle, the charcoal black turian busying his hands with floating hologram screens and ship controls. Sershin sat on his right, sipping some tea as he read the incoming space reports. One of the new asari members was here as well, Mari T'Seir. The pale asari with medium blue eyes looked up curiously from a datapad. Her pale blue markings made thin lines dance over her crest like spider webs. From what I had heard, Dellion and Mat'al had rearranged the teams slightly.

"Captain, we're about 10 minutes from the MSV Glorious Gold. Looking _damn_ fine if I may say so," Lanster laughed. I heard Dellion scowl at him through the intercom.

"I'd love to see you in a dress, Lanster. Keep up your antics and it'll be an order," Dellion threatened. I peeked around Lanster's head. I saw a camera feed on a monitor. Dellion had dolled herself up in a knee-length black dress. She had actually curled her hair slightly so it sat in nice neat bundles.

"Better watch out, Lanster. She sounds serious," Sershin chuckled. Lanster scowled.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Lanster grumbled. I heard Dellion laugh.

"But thank you, regardless," Dellion grinned on the monitor. "Made me flush a little," Lanster immediately laughed, fist pumping the air.

"I still got it!" he cried. Dellion raised a brow.

"Don't get cocky, boy," Dellion retorted before turning to Raisha beside her. Lanster coughed, carefully put back in his place. He glanced back to the monitors.

"Kal'san," I finally broke my voice out. Lanster leapt in surprise while Sershin smiled at me calmly.

"Indira, good afternoon," the mucky gold drell responded. I grinned widely at him before turning to Lanster. He was busy settling his plates, grumbling that he had been caught off guard.

"You know where Shayan is?" I asked perkily. "Got a message I need to pass to him,"

"Hmm? Oh, he's talking to Arthan just now in the engineer tunnels. Something about fittings," Lanster shrugged. My smile dropped. I guess...he didn't trust me to deliver his message. Lanster tilted his head to the side. "Oh, well there's something I didn't expect to see. A sad Indira," I jumped in surprise before laughing, hoping it didn't sound as fake as I was making it out to be.

"Me? Sad? Silly Tweeters," I patted his head, earning a scowl from the blue-marked turian. "Why would I be sad?" I grinned before springing up. "I'll leave you in peace, Kal'san," Sershin nodded. "Bye now!" I skipped down the hall.

"Oi, Indira!" I heard Lanster call. I gave him a cheery wave before vanishing from sight.

I skipped through the CIC, giving friendly smiles to everyone I met. Most of the time I was met with a polite, if stiff, 'hello Commander'. Sometimes I was outright glared at. I blinked as Dellion strode out of the elevator, Raisha and Mat'al on her flanks. I frowned. Dellion looked a touch pale. Something I had noticed for a few days now, at least. She was eating her breakfast, right? She had a nasty habit of skipping breakfast at every opportunity. I bounded to a stop before her.

"Looking like you're on fire, girl! Wish I was coming, it would be so much fun!" I sulked. Dellion rolled her eyes and grinned at me.

"I doubt these merc leaders would be able to handle you," Dellion laughed. "Nor have enough alcohol," I grinned widely.

"I can get drunk! ...Just takes a lot," I shrugged, glowing under some friendly attention. Dellion tutted softly, but her eyes were smiling.

"You ok, Indira? I've noticed..." Dellion left the sentence hanging. I tried to smile through. It was difficult to remember most people were not fond of me...not at all.

"Delly, I think you have some boys to knock flat. Worry about them and not little old me," I winked. "Grab one for me, I like 'em with a good beard," Dellion coughed in surprise, giving me a stern stare.

"I'm not kidnapping a man for you," she responded.

"Aw, but Delly-"

"And no 'Delly'. Christ, I've said it often enough," Dellion scowled. "Lanster, who's flying the shuttle?"

_"__Jhort has kindly offered to chauffeur you,"_ Sershin chuckled. _"He sounded eager to try out the shuttles,"_

"Awesome. Keep the Starquake in orbit around Thessia, shuttle in those doing the job here and then we'll move off into the new system when we're both done," Dellion called up.

_"__Aye, aye, Captain. Oh and Liara got in contact, said she managed to get an invite for another fancy do. Looks quite high ranked. Not sure what that friend of yours is doing but she's doing a fantastic job!"_ Lanster responded. Dellion strained a smile.

"Thanks. I'll look into it. All teams to your shuttles!" Dellion summoned. A cry of 'aye, aye, captain' sounded. Dellion then spun on her heel to the elevator. I leapt in, earning more than a stare or two from some of the crew members. I beamed at Dellion.

"Mind if I go to Thessia? Not for the mission," I added hastily when a krogan, Verv I think, raised a brow at me. "Only been there a few times, never got a chance to lift that necklace I saw!" I bounced, although I felt like I had lost a lot of my spring. Dellion sighed.

"Fine, but no shoplifting," she added sternly.

"But Dellion!" I whined.

"No buts." she pointed a finger at me. I opened my mouth to complain again but she tilted her head in a way that warned me into silence. I sulked a little as we appeared on the cargo hold of the Starquake.

It wasn't very full, the shuttle door was towards to tail while all the goods we had were spread evenly behind the elevator, towards the nose. Beside us, three shuttles sat. The two small shuttles, both 10-seaters. These were old Kodiak UV-30's that the engineering team spruced up to do us until we could replace them. The larger 20-seater was on our right. That was still getting its checks done, if I remembered right. Both the smaller shuttles were prepped for launch.

"Alright everyone, I want to see everyone back here in one piece, alright?" Dellion stressed as she followed Jhort to the first shuttle. Mat'al was close to her shoulder, the strain marks slowly fading with each passing day. That should keep Dellion from shattering into a million pieces. The Thessia crew saluted as the shuttled was sealed and Dellion was whisked into the emptiness of space.

As for myself, I had a very uncomfortable decision, and ride, ahead of me.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate parties," I grumbled as the shuttle carefully slotted itself back inside the Starquake. "Who was the asshole with the bowler hat?" Mat'al chuckled softly.

"Archen Werous, very influential member of the turian hierarchy," Mat'al's eyes gleamed. "Did you not enjoy the dance?" I openly glared at him, fingers clutching my skirt for prevent them punching Mat'al. Or attempt would be more accurate.

"He had two left feet! Dammit, I can only do Highland, Scottish Country and Irish but even I was better than him in ballroom. Fucking ballroom dancing!" I nearly pulled my hair out at the mere mention of that dancing style. Mat'al laughed merrily, a sound that was too foreign to me. "It was too much to hope that that disaster of a medieval dance would be phased out by now,"

"It was a very classy party, Dell. You did well though," Mat'al commented. "You even managed to control your tongue."

"My father was a politician," I reminded him, still seething over the ballroom dancing. "He taught me many a trick in dealing with people you would rather punch in the face and still walk away with them owing you favours," I sighed heavily. "I should not have worn these heels if I knew I would be dancing,"

"One question, however," Jhort asked from the pilot's seat. "What is the difference between ballroom and your folk dancing?" I gaped, horrified.

"Scottish folk is much skippier, the music is bouncier and the fumbles are hilarious!" I exclaimed. "Especially when you have a mass Strip the Willow. Or trying to squeeze a Dashing White Sergeant into a tiny hall. It's more hexagons than circles," I laughed at the memories, the countless weddings and dances that had featured it. Then the homesickness smashed my face in. It was like a brick dragging my organs towards my feet, leaving a coldness. It certainly straightened my face as I shook myself. I breathed carefully as I rose to my now aching feet. Mat'al offered an arm, eyes alight. I scowled, desperate for a distraction from the memories of home. "No more arm holding,"

"But you still have another party to go to in a few days!" Mat'al feigned horror. He was grinning too much for my liking. "And this one, from my reports, is even higher in its class," I glared at the salarian. While I was happy to see to the salarian slowly moving back into his old self, it was becoming apparent that he felt like he owed me some pain. I stuck my tongue out as I glanced around the cargo hold. I paused mid-step, eyes on the empty spot for the second shuttle. I frowned slowly, concern tickling the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Lanster," I summoned. Jhort glanced over while he moved and locked the shuttle down. It would take time, the clamps liked to seize. "Hasn't the other team finished?" I waited for the turian to double check his radio feed. I frowned at the silence. "Lanster!" Again, nothing. "Goddam it, are the microphones broken down here or something?" I stomped off towards the elevator. Mat'al was silent, a frown creasing his lips and a slight narrowing of his eyes as he followed me, his relaxed posture now alert.

We took the elevator to the bottom CIC floor. I grumbled as I strode out into the room. But the silence immediately froze every muscle. Fear drained my body of heat, my hands shook gently as struggled to find an even breath. I dared not move a muscle. The eerie silence of the CIC reminded me of a haunted house, the suspense from a lack of movement sent chills running up and down my spine. I glanced to Mat'al. He pulled a pistol out from his outfit. I nodded towards the cockpit. I slipped my heels off while the salarian slunk towards the nose. If the worse came to worse, I didn't need to give my location away. Mat'al vanished from sight. What was going on? Lanster not reporting in, no one in the CIC? Had the Saboteurs found me? That sent my body trembling. Mat'al blessedly reappeared from the doorway. He shook his head. Empty. Someone should always be at the helm. How else had the doors opened? Unless Jhort had a special key or pin that unlocked it from the shuttle...

I abandoned the heels on the galaxy chair, following Mat'al to the engineer tunnels. If we had been boarded, we would be able to sneak around easier in the tunnels than in the open. The red hue of the tunnels made the silence worse, like a horror movie come to life. I swallowed hard as I tried to keep my cool, hand itching for the Carnifex at my thigh. Just to feel that gun in my hand would give me a huge confidence boost. I restrained though, I couldn't have it crashing around in my hand. We eventually climbed two floors to just below the crew deck. Mat'al raised a hand suddenly. We froze like deer in the headlights. The silence ticked on. No, not quite silence. I heard rumbles of a voice or two. Mat'al's expression tightened, creases opening up on the corner of his mouth and eyes. I felt a small bubble of battle lust rush through my body, tingling every nerve. We eased ourselves onto the floor. This particular ladder led us into the crew bedrooms. Once free from the red lit engineer tunnels, we pinned ourselves against the wall on either side of the door. Mat'al opened a small vent in the wall. We waited, barely breathing.

"...we don't find her?" a voice sounded, heavily distorted. I frowned. Sershin, I think.

"Pray that we do," I heard Val. "Dell is going to flip her shit if she finds out," he emphasised on the 'flip her shit'. I glanced over to Mat'al, feeling my face contort with confusion. He was frowning severely.

"The ground crew can't find her?" Raisha sounded a little distressed, as if someone had broken the most horrible news to her. The calm krogan was shaken. I didn't like that.

"No," I heard Lanster sigh. "No sight nor sound of her. She's just vanished,"

"Probably for the best," I heard a female snort. "Indira was always such an annoying cow," My shoulders bristled. Indira? Vanished? I ran my tongue over my teeth. I knew that voice very, very well. "Oh, I'll help, I'll help. Oh dear, I just broke the thing you've been working on for the past week," the voice finished sourly.

"Oh lay off," Lanster scowled. "Indira just wanted to help, she's just enthusiastic-"

"You saw what the bitch did to me on Sur'Kesh!" the female roared.

"Iona!" Val snapped, growling deep in the back of his throat. My vision was hazing a little, blood boiling. My face felt on fire as the angry flush took over. "She did it because you laughed at Dell. She was getting some pay back on you-"

"I have to agree with Iona, although not as strongly," Arthan began slowly. A slow murmur of agreement rolled around the room. Mat'al gave me a long stare, trying to pin me severe frown and narrowed eyes. He reminded me of an angry teacher trying for the hundredth time to a pupil to behave. It was only then I realised I was shaking. "I know she means well, but she hasn't proved to be anything more than a minor distraction for the captain and a disaster for the rest of us. She yanked a fuel line off two weeks ago,"

"And then there was the whole engine issue. We're all screaming to fix the de-pressurisation and loss of the back-up rupture shields and here she is skipping around doing fuck all," Belak Rencer grumbled, a black spotted, brilliant blue salarian.

"Not to mention when she decided to decorate the engineering deck. Took us hours to get that wallpaper off the drive core!" Quin Gyneris, the silver turian with red markings differing from his brother with his amber eyes. His brother, Xervus, had green eyes.

"I quite liked it..." Shayan offered quietly.

"Shut up, Shayan, no one asked you!" Aergus growled. I heard the quarian whimper slightly. My veins were lava tubes filled to bursting. I had never been so blinded by rage in my life. They knew nothing...absolutely nothing!

"That is a superior officer you are speaking to, Aergus," Val snarled, trying to whip order back. "Know your fucking place-"

"Oh don't get me started on you," Aergus snarled. "The only reason you are in charge instead of Iona is because Dell can't stand Iona! I have no qualms with the captain, probably saved our asses from the STG and that I respect. You, however, are probably fucking her for all we know! All those little 'chats' you two have up in her quarters" the volume of the disgruntled aliens was only growing. "The only half-decent people she chose for command were Raisha and Mat'al! They actually seem somewhat useful!"

I decided it was time to intervene. No words could describe my utter rage. I was in no mood for any level of bullshit, from anyone. Shoving myself off the wall, I stormed through the door with a cautious Mat'al beside me. He was casting me curious, if slightly worried, stares. His eyes twitched with nerves, I would have said. No one noticed my entrance though, the cries of displeasure had enraptured many of the crew members. I popped my jaw slightly as I studies those that remained silent, or bore the brunt of the assault. The commanders, the remaining krogan not on the mission, the drell, Mysinous, Anthon, Lanster, Saere and the new joins. Only they refused to fight command. It was Shual who spotted me, his tall frame effortlessly eclipsing the other aliens. His eyes sparkled at my murderous expression. He nodded his head towards Mat'al, grinning widely as amusement lit his face. I spared a glance to the salarian. He offered his pistol with a new addition, a wide barrel. It would increase the sound ten-fold. He also kindly put blanks in it, which I disagreed with intensely. I took the pistol, raising it above my head.

The resulting screams of surprise were only enjoyed after a look of horror slipped over many faces.

I took my time when lowering the pistol, eyeing as many members of the crew as I could. Shayan's face burst into relief, Val and Raisha mimicked worry. The krogans were grinning aside from Ferilsa, the small female shuffling behind the older males. Lanster looked relieved, Anthon's eyes sparkled a little bit, clearly enjoying the squirming that was fast approaching. Saere frowned slightly, watching my body language. The drell and hanar stood at the back, silent and distant.

"Anyone," I hissed venomously. "Speaks, I will shoot your fucking face off," the still warped the room into a lead sarcophagus. I had been aggravated, certainly, but perhaps there was something different about this time. The fear was blatant. "You dare defy the people I put in command? You dare question my choices?" My tone was quiet, but judging from the way the majority of the crew flinched it had about as much punch as a nuclear bomb. They feared me. They knew I was like the STG Saboteur. They just didn't know what could set that Reaper inside me off. "Let us do this in reverse order, shall we?" I finished pleasantly as passed Mat'al his pistol. I pulled out my Carnifex, I wanted live bullets in case someone got wise. Call my cruel or Christ knows what, but there was only so much I could handle. I began a slow pace towards the crew.

"Firstly, Raisha and Mat'al were chosen because of their experience. Valérien was chosen due to his vast knowledge of technicalities of combat," I gave Iona and Aergus a hard stare. "Anyone can leap into battle and call themselves leader. These tend to be the shit ones. A real leader actually gets their men out in one piece. I looked at Iona's track record. I wasn't impressed. Especially when she abandoned her 12-man crew to a thresher maw," Iona flushed slightly then. "Amazingly, they survived, but only because Val led them out!" Aergus straightened his shoulders slightly, coughing wearily. "Shayan was chosen because of his experience and creativity in engineering. He wasn't chosen for his combat abilities," I stopped before Aergus, staring up at the taller turian. "I needed someone with a good head on his shoulders. And one that is screwed in," I hissed, my pistol nearly jammed under his chin. Aergus swallowed slightly. "Know your place, soldier, or I'll throw you to the Reapers myself," I strode away from him, towards the elevator where Raisha and Val stood. Mat'al was glued to my side.

"Now then, onto this matter with Indira," I stopped before the copper turian, my expression was murderous. "What the fuck has happened to to my commander?" Val shuffled his weight wearily, clicked his mandibles nervously. He was not afraid of my Reaper. He was just afraid I would whip around and shoot someone else. He sucked a deep breath in.

"Indira...did not rendezvous with the Thessia team after the mission. She has not been in contact and not answering any calls we make to her," he explained slowly. I breathed heavily through my nose. Indira had...just upped and left?

"And good riddance too!" Iona snapped, flustered and embarrassed that I had revealed her black stain on her record. I spun slowly, raised an eyebrow at her. The tension was strung like a noose.

"Why? Because you think she is useless?" I asked quietly. A very quiet rumble sounded, not an agreeing one, but a rumble all the same. Most people were afraid to piss me off. I had a gun, housed a Reaper and looked angry enough to smash a krogan's face in with my bare hands. Red began to haze my vision slightly. "Useless? You think Indira is fucking useless!" I thundered. "You owe her your lives! When we de-pressurised after the engine exploded, why were we not sucked into the deepest depths of space when the rupture shields failed? Why was Indira dancing around doing nothing, as you claim? She was holding up a biotic field around the whole fucking ship to prevent oxygen leaking out! She was our rupture shield!" the silence returned. I noted a few salarian eyes nearly popped out. "The flight crew knew, they were watching the dials and wondering why people weren't _dying_ when the engine ripped open part of the hull! Shayan knew because he was looking at the exact same data! She was dancing around to strengthen the field in places when it was most needed! She could only do that if she was near the area! You call that useless!?"

"And then there was the whole decoration of the engineering deck. I _ordered_ that! A little prank to liven things up, to distract the crews from blowing a fuse because of software bugs! It fucking worked as well, did it not, Saere?" I demanded hotly. Saere nodded calmly, blowing my anger off her shoulders. She kept her expression tight, especially for a turian.

"Indeed, stress from the science teams dropped about 43%. Some even slept better before they returned to work," Saere shrugged gently.

"And the fuel pipe. Let's put it this way, what would happen had Indira not yanked that thing off the wall?" I turned to Shayan. My tone had automatically softened slightly for the quarian. Don't ask why, maybe my sub-conscious was playing me more than I though.

"We...W-We would have lost engine five. The pipe was corroding and sending particles into the engine. I-It would have damaged it through surging..." the red-masked turian answered, shaking slightly under the stares. "I-I had diverted fuel but it was causing huge instability issues since the flow was the only thing keeping the particles from coagulating into large nodules...I-I asked Indira to rip off the pipe before any more debris entered the engine..."

"And why didn't you tell us?" Eshoria asked, the silvery salarian frowning.

"N-None of you would listen...you kept talking over me when I tried to explain. N-None of you really listen to me u-unless the captain tells you to," Shayan answered carefully. Lanster crossed his arms as he leaned back, mandibles clicking with elation as he snorted at Aergus and Iona. Both refused to meet his eyes. I gave a hard look to the crew before me.

"Indira was chosen because of her dedication to get the job done one way or another," I began. "I chose her because I knew she wasn't afraid to do what was necessary. She has risked her own health to keep you safe. Any biotic can tell you what happens to your body when you hold a large shield up for any length of time! And she did that willingly without being asked!" I sucked in air, trying to chase the haze away. "Dismissed," I whispered. "And if I hear another ill word against my choices of commander, I will deal with you personally," the room was still, silent. A wheat field waiting for the wind the cease. I snarled. "Dismissed!" I roared. A cry of startled 'Yes, captain' rang clearly before the majority of the crew scattered. I breathed heavily as I turned to Lanster, still seated. "Indira refuses to make contact?"

"I'm afraid so," Lanster answered sadly, unafraid of my anger. Brave man. "Even hacked into your mail account – you really need a better password – and sent one that way but still, nothing," I flicked my eyebrows up, giving the turian a sceptical stare. He seemed very relaxed about revealing my hacked password to me.

"I'll be in my quarters. Calming down," I stressed. I strode with purpose to the elevator, abandoning the commanders. I was too furious to deal with anyone right now.

So I now had loyalty issues within the crew, a commander who had apparently deserted us, no idea on where to lead a Reaper search and study team, no computer banks to assemble and prep making the majority of my team sit around on their asses all day and our money was almost into the negatives. I locked the door once I entered my room. Without Indira here, only Mat'al could really hack it without Lanster's help. He would only betray me if he decreed that I was in distress. I hoped. I sighed as I sunk on the sofa, dragging my fingers through my hair, yanking the pins out as my head flopped back. When was this shit going to stop happening to me? When could I have a few days where things went right? I cautiously measured my breathing for a few moments, assembling myself.

I carefully navigated my way to my desk, summoning the communication network to my fingers. Indira was still connected, I prayed. I began trying to call the drell. I spent the next hour trying to make her pick up, every five minutes another attempt. That hour slowly dissolved into the majority of the night. Several people knocked at the door, I was surprised no one had tried to hack it. Lanster did voice his concerns over the intercom, saying I needed food and sleep. He had also informed me that he had dropped the next team off for their assignment, trying to ease me back into some semblance of my usual self. I gave a brief nod of my head, fixated to the screen. I did not sleep. I think I heard Saere for a time but she refused Lanster's offer to open the door. She wanted me to come willingly. I was not willing.

Finally, at 4:17am, Indira picked up.

"I forgot how persistent you are," Indira managed a strained smile, her bounce and flare all but gone from her. I didn't know where she was, it was just a blank wall behind her. I quivered with the nerves as I smiled back.

"Damn right I am," I answered. I was struggling to breath, my throat felt like it was the size of a pin head. "Dira, I need you to come back to the Starquake." the drell dropped her eyes, slouching against the wall behind her.

"I'm not wanted, Dell," she sighed. My shoulders bristled. She never called me Dell...never! "I just get in the way,"

"The hell you do," I growled. "I nearly shot Aergus and Iona today for bad mouthing you. Christ, you can't even save their bloody lives without criticism," Indira managed a laboured laugh, shaking her head lightly. This Indira wasn't the Indira I was used to. She wasn't trying to speak over me or hurl herself in my face. Nearly the opposite, in fact. It was...uncomfortable.

"I think someone said that the greatest achievements are overlooked the most. I think I see what they mean now," she smiled sadly at me. "You don't need me,"

"Dira, who is going to keep me sane? Val? Mat'al? Raisha? Shayan? Listen to me, please, things are just starting to turn around. It was your idea to turn merc until we had a fair idea of where we were going, putting money in the bank. Who's going to help me keep Iona in line?" I begged. I was begging, wasn't I?

"I'm sure Lanster can keep you sane," Indira responded. I laughed mockingly at that. I liked the turian, of course, but he was very predictable. And a really bad flirt. "I'm sure Val can keep Iona in check...he's good at that," she was determined not to come back...dammit, I can't lose someone like this!

"Indira, please. Please, don't do this to me," I pleaded. I begged with my eyes, my whole expression reading absolute distraught fear while the drell gazed almost lifelessly back at me. She flicked a smile slightly. It was a total fake.

"Sorry, Dell. I don't see how I can make anything better," she rubbed an eye. "I'm going now, you'll be ok. It'll be easier without me screwing around all the time,"

"Indira, please-!" I gaped as I stared at the blank screen. "No, no, no. Oh God, please, [;ease don't let this happen," I tried to redial, but I was dragged onto voicemail. I kept trying, frantically trying to bring the drell back on. I couldn't lose a friend like this! I couldn't! Dammit, it had to be the Reapers. It had to be! Had they put a device on the ship that was indoctrinating people? Was that why they were rising against me? Abandoning me? Still, I failed to connect with Indira. Goddam it, you monstrous machines! I hate you! I hate every single last one of you-

"_For once, Shell, this is not of our doing,"_ Nyryntha rumbled in my head. She sounded so...smug. I blinked away the headache, tears staining my cheeks. I slammed my fists on the table, the pain shuddering up my arms triggering the stress and frustration to bubble out of my eyes. My fragile bottle of pent up emotions shattered.

I didn't even remember the door being ripped off its hinges until I was staring, bleary eyed and hands pinned above my head, into silver speckled navy eyes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. They also keep me nudged into writing. I am also getting back around to finishing the editing for Starquake as well. Fingers crossed I can keep myself focused for it!


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at the reports, shifting through the assignments. A few more contracts had come in, still low pay but we were slowly and surely building a reputation for swift and excellent work and service. My finger slipped on my datapad. For the hundredth time, I stared at the messages, still empty from any sign of Indira. It had been three days and there hadn't been a single snippet from her. I think even the crew that despised her were now beginning to the shudder at the silence. Indira had always made the place more...cheery. And several salarians were complaining about the coffee. Indira can make a damn good salarian coffee.

"We are just about breaking even. The new bedding should keep everyone's spirits up. They can stop complaining about how itchy the current ones are," I gave a half smile to Mat'al, resting on an idle computer bank. The salarian grumbled slightly. He was sorely missing Indira's coffee.

"We're in for the long haul. Once we have enough to replace these engines with, I think we can safely say that we can finally get around to tracking some Reapers," he answered, watching Mysinous, the blue hanar, tottle on by. I made a sound of agreement, desperately looking for a distraction from Indira. I found one in the haze around me. I scowled at the galaxy map surrounding me.

"Shayan!" I summoned. "Have you figured out how to make this thing only come on when I want it to? I can barely see the crew here!"

"_Captain, you're asking me to create a complex algorithm that is borderline psychic. I don't have the tech here to be able to have a sensor on the chair that picks up your thoughts!"_ Shayan's voice exclaimed through the static. I frowned at a nearby speaker.

"A button on the arm would do," I pointed out. There was a long pause from the engineering deck.

"_That...that is much more reasonable. I'm...I-I'm not sure why I didn't think of that before,"_ he sounded embarrassed.

"I'm an old tech girl. Nothing wrong with buttons and levers," I sighed as I flicked another report off my screen.

"Until they stick or break," Mat'al offered. I glared at him.

"If 10 engineers cannot fix a stuck button, why the hell are these people on my ship looking after complex electrical, plumbing, hydraulic and incredibly flammable systems?" I raised a brow. Mat'al's eyes glittered as he smiled contentedly at me.

"The same reason we are saving up for a muffin machine instead of crew pay," he retorted.

"_Oi, oi, oi, oi!"_ Lanster growled over the intercom. _"__I will turn this ship around and back to Sur'Kesh__if you don't stop dissing my cupcake machine! That _is_my pay!"_ I returned Mat'al's smug look before I turned my gaze to the datapad before me. The salarian was frowning towards the cockpit, hand itching for the Predator Pistol with the air rounds in it. I glowered at the salarian warningly. Mat'al eventually crossed his arms again. My finger tapped my inbox, despite no new notifications. I grimaced at my action once I snapped back to myself.

So what's the plan then?" I asked Mat'al, the salarian once again staring blankly around the CIC. Well, at least he kept his word about staying close to hand. He glanced down at me.

"We have one last gathering to attend. After that, it is simply back to picking up small jobs until I can land us some larger work," he answered. "Think you can manage your best behaviour?" he finished sweetly. I openly gawked at him before I composed my face and smiled haughtily at him.

"Darling, I was born ready," I grinned softly. Mat'al raised a brow, giving me a cold, blank stare. After a few heartbeats I fluttered my eyebrows. He flushed.

"Endellion Shaik!" he exclaimed. I burst out laughing. He continued to flush as I watched him fume. I loved catching that salarian by surprise! "I will shoot you,"

"What else is new?" I asked, shoving myself to my feet. I ignored the frozen stare I was receiving from Mat'al."Lanster, ETA?"

"_About half an hour, Captain,"_ Lanster responded. _"__You wearing that dress again?"_ I raised an eyebrow.

"Eyes off, lad, otherwise you may be on the wrong end of a salarian wielded gun," I nodded my head towards Mat'al. The silence dragged on.

"_I'll be good,"_ he finally responded. I smiled at a camera before turning to the elevator.

"Mat'al, come to my quarters in 10 minutes before we leave. We need to discuss tactics," I commanded. Mat'al was still trying to freeze my blood solid. I shuffled under his gaze. A slight smug look appeared on his face. He knew he had shaken me. Bastard.

"Aye, aye," he responded. I flicked him a quick frown before the elevator doors stole the CIC from me. I sagged my shoulders.

It had been a lonely few days, I would admit. Maybe that was why the commanders were taking turns to 'watch' me. There was only so much of Val I could take, Mat'al always made me want to strange him, Raisha would bore me after a while and Shayan was simply to nervous to have a straight conversation with. Indira had always bounced nearby, had always been within earshot and ready to leap into a conversation. Always ready with a joke or a prank to try and ease me into a better mood. The woman drove me crazy, don't get me wrong, but I kinda needed more fun crazy than stress crazy. Something I was all too familiar with. I shook myself out as I strode out of the elevator and into my quarters.

Mar bounced by my side as I stepped over the threshold, hovering like a mother hen at my shoulder while I dragged that scratchy dress off the hanger. If I ended up going to several of these things, I would definitely need a new dress. This thing was just too skin irritating. But I had to grit and bear, I had to be strong, had to be positive. I couldn't let the extremely early and surprising departure of one of my commanders drag the whole mission down. We still had Saboteurs to destroy and Reapers to annoy. I started fussing with my hair after I had changed, but it didn't ease my emotions. The money was certainly helping, the crew was a little more relaxed now that they actually had something to do. At this rate, I wouldn't have to worry about feeding these poor bastards.

Mission! Think about the mission! I shook my head hard before staring my disordered mass of hair. I glared before deciding to tie it up. Ok, so I was going to a place on Thessia, big estate place owned by a human, Paul Avimore. A major player in the merc market apparently. It wasn't just merc leaders who were going to be here. Potential clients were arguably the most important contacts I had to make. Do a good job for a big name and you'll have business flowing your way. All basic knowledge my mother drilled into me. God I missed her. I stared at my reflection, now regretting that my hair was so similar to her copper sprawl of locks. Her confidence, grace, professionalism, humour. She wasn't a pretty lady, not by the standards back in the day, but my father married the woman for her brain.

Dammit stop getting side tracked!

I took a careful breath, recollecting myself as I tried to brush off the homesickness, the mourning, away. Be strong, be positive and most of all, be approachable but dangerous. It was a fine line to walk. Mat'al walked it well, appearing to be nothing more than a harmless salarian until he began speaking. By that point it was too late to back out of a conversation. I dragged the air into my lungs. I could only hope that my confidence would even itself out. Right now, it bounced in and out of my life whenever it liked. I had to deal with that if I was to be leader. My blood soured at that final thought.

"Dell," I heard Mat'al's voice sound. I blinked. 20 minutes already? I turned to the salarian as he leaned against the glass panels separating the upper and lower parts of my quarters. "Just remember not to fall on your face," I glared at the smug salarian. Well, that was an opener!

"So long as you don't drink too much wine. Bloody hell, Mat'al," I retorted. Mat'al raised a brow, although I wondered if he was fighting a flush under that dark skin of his. I doubt I would know. "You were getting awfully friendly with that asari last time-"

"I was not getting 'awfully friendly' with anyone. She likes to be flirted with and let slip she had two contracts she was fighting for," Mat'al defended, scowling at me. I grinned.

"Of course, Commander, as you say," I smirked before standing. The salarian continued to scold me like a child as we strode down to the elevators. "Same as before?"

"For the most part, just keep your head, don't fall for the usual information feeder traps and don't piss anyone off," Mat'al answered, already brushing off the taunt. I think he was getting used to me knowing what annoyed him by this point. "Paul Avimore is a powerful mercenary boss, you cannot, under any circumstances, anger him. Piss him off and we#ll have to fight for business,"

"I'll be careful, Mat'al. I cannot afford to screw anything else up," I answered deadened. Mat'al spared me a glance from the corner of his eye, frowning slightly. I took a careful breath in as elevator floor dinged.

"Indira was not your fault, Dell," he told me firmly. "She left on her own terms. It's hardly your fault she was 5 screws short of sanity," I gave him a slight smile as the elevator doors closed behind us, heading for the cargo hold.

"Mmm," I responded mutely, choosing not to voice my differing opinions. I saw Mat'al grimace, but otherwise he kept his tongue. The salarian adjusted his coat as we exited onto the cargo deck. Jhort was waiting for us with one of the smaller shuttles prepped and ready to fly. I gave him a smile as he popped the door open. "Everything ready, Jhort?" I asked.

"Yes, Captain," the quarian saluted. "Just waiting for Lanster to give us the go ahead to embark,"

"_Shouldn't be long, Captain,"_ Lanster responded over the intercom. _"__Just awaiting permission to approach to drop the shuttle. Control around this side of the planet is always a sticky issue. Bloody asari and their secrets,"_ he grumbled. I smiled a touch. At least Lanster was still as mouthy as ever. Jhort offered a hand as I entered the shuttle. Such a gentleman. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I grudgingly accepted it. I didn't need help into the shuttle with heels like this. Mat'al was nearly glued to my side.

"Deep breaths, Dell," Mat'al emphasised. I squinted my eyes at him. "You're trembling," I flushed a little as I shook myself out. I hated parties...

"_Alright, Jhort. We've got permission. Have fun, Captain! And uh,"_ Lanster coughed a little. _"__Take it easy. Most of the crew are a little concerned after that big blow out..."_

"I'll be fine, Lanster. I just...need things to go right for a change," I offered. The turian did not respond as Jhort manoeuvred the shuttle out of the cargo hold and towards Thessia.

Thessia was a beautiful planet. The delicate trees towering above the land, the gentle breeze swaying vast fields of grass. It was almost like Earth had the birds been birds and not these strange scaled creatures. I didn't see a single furred animal on this planet. Maybe that was why the asari were hairless. Maybe ezzo made hair growth difficult although that didn't explain how human biotics were not bald. I shook my head softly as we approached the estate, a towering silver-sheen building with vast grounds surrounding it. Fountains galore I might add. Shuttle activity was high around this pointed building, it reminded me more of a crown than a building with its multiple points. I glanced at the attire of the other guests as we lined up the land. At least I wasn't under-dressed. Well, slightly.

We were greeted just as I popped out the shuttle with Mat'al.

"Good evening, Ma'am, sir," the human bowed his head politely. I put on my most sophisticated smile. I hoped it was enough. It felt like my face was trying to suppress a sneer.

"Good evening. Captain Endellion Shaik and Commander Mat'al Delern," I introduced. The dark haired human flicked through his datapad.

"Ah yes, here you are. Thank you, Captain Shaik. Please enjoy the party," he waved his arm smoothly towards the mountain of stairs that climbed the hill this estate was built upon. I parted ways with a thank you as Mat'al and I began our ascent. I tried to ignore the other guests. I felt like such an amateur around these more experienced mercs. I also didn't like how some people had arrived in groups of 4 or five. I quivered slightly as my insecurity began numbing my limbs.

I enjoyed the climb up, exercise always helped me concentrate on my body that what was pouring through my head. I did think that these stairs were a test to see who was a physically unfit captain or leader. A leader who could not walk up a few dozen stairs was not a good example of their party. I was barely breathless by the time I reached the top, entering the vast double doors inlaid with decorative spirals and colour. I am not a girl easily impressed. This place hardly impressed me. I frowned at the giant crystal chandeliers, what it said was 'I am compensating for something', usually security about their own wealth. The expensive food lined on buffet tables made me want to cock a brow at them, a mouse would struggle to keep starvation at bay. A sip of the wine spoke of an expensive grape. Although, being technically from an upper class family, wine tasting was almost second nature.

This particular bottle had not been fermented long enough. It was very sour.

Mat'al fussed with a cuff, my cue to begin. I began to mingle with the other people who had gathered here. I fanatically tried to remember names, commit them to memory. You never know when you needed to remember something like that. I quivered at times and was solid at others. I hated my confidence levels. So I laughed, joked and listened to the other merc leaders or potential clients and their problems. I wasn't the only small merc company here, but I was definitely the newest.

I spoke with the leader of a group called Noire, famous mostly for their collection and delivery of goods. Regardless of what kind. His group had been established decades ago by his father, the greying haired male seemed quite taken by me. Either that or he simply wanted to sleep with a young thing. I smiled politely and continued to keep conversation until a client came over to have a stern word with him. I made a hasty escape as the voices rose. I was then stolen into a conversation by a Volus named Elshan Cor. I remembered the name. He was the last job we had. The last one when Indira vanished…He spoke nothing but of praises about my crew. I nearly flushed at his words. I wondered if it was on purpose or if he was simply so satisfied with my crew's work. A word from Mat'al after we managed to leave him informed me my caution was well warranted. He had been trying to trip me up, to make me say something. He earned money by ruining other's reputations when he needed money.

And then I met the man himself.

"Captain Endellion Shaik," I heard summon, a smooth and silky male voice that seemed to drown on my name. I was careful to turn, to face the host of this gathering. The human, Asian in origin, was taller than I would have expected, almost the same height as I. His demeanour spoke of a slimy gentleman with trust issues as he kissed the back of my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. Mat'al was ever vigilant at my side. "An honour," he drawled.

"Paul Avimore, a pleasure. My deepest appreciation for the invitation," I accosted.

"My dear, it was the only thing I could do. Your group is not even a month old and yet some big names are whispering your name. You have…fascinated my employers," he responded, gently stroking his goatee. I smiled, measuring each millimetre of movement my face made. His aura sent chills down my spine.

"Doing good work for the right people has paid off," I responded simply. Mat'al kept his posture relaxed, but to think he was would be stupid.

"Indeed, indeed," Paul agreed, indicating I should walk with him. I carefully, if not reluctantly, accepted his offered arm. Mat'al was a hawk behind us. "Miss Shaik, I may call you Miss?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "My thanks. You are a fascinating individual, Miss Shaik. So young and yet you have such a high position. You have much experience?" I raised my chin a notch.

"And why is it of interest to you, sir?" I asked stiffly.

"Well, allow me to put this simply then," he smiled. My whole frame stiffened at the deafening clicks of guns. I kept my gaze locked to Paul's, the dark eyed male smiling as he dragged me deeper into his building. I glance behind me informed me that Mat'al was held a gun-point. His expression was dead as he stared at the five men around him. The room was silent. Paul twirled me in an embarrassing flurry as he released me in the middle of the room. I stared up at the balconies, lined with gunmen of various species. All were garbed in Blue Suns armour. My trembles evolved into quakes.

"Ah," I began, nearly choking on the tightness of my throat. "I have a poor record with Blue Suns," I added as dryly as possible. Paul smiled contently.

"Oh, we know," he chuckled, walking around me with a pistol at his hip. I crossed my arms, trying desperately to keep my composure. Inside, I was losing my mind. I struggled to keep my voice flat. I simply had to glance to Mat'al to harden my spine a little. "You have come into our territory, stealing our work and you didn't think we would care? We had to do some digging for this 'Captain Endellion Shaik'. You managed to escape our little capture plan on the Citadel nearly a year ago. Our original client is interested in re-collecting you again. We also need to pay you back for the stealing some data from us-"

"Actually, sweetheart," I laughed sarcastically, attempting to bat away the fear. "You stole that data originally. I simply took it back,"

"Which upset a good number of people," Paul responded with a frown. I think he was unnerved by my lack of fear. Thank god for Raisha and her training! Keep a straight face, for God's sake, do not panic! "Now then. Search her," he nodded his head to me. I snapped my gaze to a group of aliens approaching me. I gave them cold stares, fists clenched at my sides. One hesitated. The other wasn't so lucky.

Desperation is a strange thing. Your body behaves in ways it failed to do before, made your mind process the tiniest of things faster. The asari grabbed my arm. All I remembered was kicking her feet out from under her, grabbing her head and twisting it until I heard something snap. I dropped the limp body, trying to get my panicked breaths under control again. Now, why couldn't I do that when I wanted to!

"Dammit, shoot her knees out!" Paul snapped. I whirled around as guns were raised to eye level. Shit, not the knees! I hated having my knees taken out-!

I stared helplessly as the entire balcony collapsed, its hold on the wall snapping. Men and women screeched as the whole floor bowed and snapped. The whole thing simply crushed many of them as it contorted like an octopus. Paul gaped at the scene around him. Screams rang out as people fled the building, afraid of further collapse. I heard some yells nearby as Mat'al snatched a gun and began dealing with his holders. I pressed a hand to my ear as I whirled around.

"I need a ground crew! Fire fight at the manor. I need backup, dammit!" I cried as I dived for some cover, behind a pillar. The bullets began flying.

"_Roger that! Getting a team down there just now. Sit tight!"_ Lanster answered back, a surge of noise around him.

"Hurry!" I enforced.

"Damn you to hell, Shaik!" I heard Paul snap. "What the hell is wrong with you? How do you keep fucking everything up?"

"It's a gift!" I screamed back, snatching my Locust from my thigh. I took a few deep breaths before peaking around my cover. Mat'al was pinned down behind an overturned buffet table, a pile of corpses around him. I was stuck nearly in the middle as Paul Avimore screamed out orders. Reinforcements began piling in from above, a glass dome I had been too distracted to noticed before shattering. IA fist curled around the pillar, nearly popping my shoulder out its joint. I think I yelled as I crashed against the floor. I struggled to get back on my feet, my body rocking and waves of pain wringing me inside out. A bulky human leapt around the pillar then, shotgun in hand. He looked up then, a panicked cry crawling from his throat before rubble crashed into him. I was helpless as Mat'al began to close the distance between us. What the hell was going on?

"The next person," A voice began, hissing angrily. "Who lays a hand on her, wins a free trip to hell," I was fixated on a biotic controlled brick soaring through the air to crush a turian skull against the wall. I then heard heels clicking readily. I slowly looked up, joy bursting through me. Surrounded in a biotic aura, in dusty purple armour of Serice Council style – with biotic blue staining the sides of the abdomen plate, the shoulder guards, the sides of the boots, the thigh plates and running of the belt and spine guards – she came.

"Indira!" I cried. The drell smiled cockily at me as Mat'al finally managed to get to my side. The salarian hauled me up on my feet. "Where the fuck have you been, how did you get here?" She was here? She actually came back? Why? She was so determined not to come back!

"Oh, here and there. They'll be plenty of time to catch up later though," she winked. I grinned happily my face aching slightly. Indira had come back…she had come back! "Aaaaaand," she smirked. "I did some digging. While finishing up a job or two to get some money, I learned some interesting facts about our lovely host here," I furrowed my brows at her. I ripped the heels off my feet, the heel had snapped on one of them.

"What facts?" I hinted slowly. Indira was too calm and too smug for my liking.

"That our friend here has a bounty on his head. 10'000 credits if he is brought dead," she turned slowly, smiling with menace. "Over 3 million alive," My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. I joined Indira in the middle of the room, the Blue Suns around us busy trying to deal with a biotic hand strangling them. I stood by her side, gaping.

"3 million credits…alive?" I could barely speak. I couldn't be dreaming this…I simply couldn't…

"Mmm. I wanted to get you a present, something to help ease you mind a little. 3 million credits was a good place to start," Indira grinned. I glanced at Paul Avimore, the human now sweating, whirling around in the now wrecked by fairly empty room, looking for an escape route. My eyes met Indira's again. We both smirked as our expressions darkened slightly.

"Bag him and I'll cancel any hard feelings," I grinned. Indira laughed merrily before her biotics surrounded her even more vividly.

"Deal," she skipped off towards Paul, her eyes alight with a terrifying promise.

I just simply wanted to break down and cry.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the delay to this. I had a fairly rough week last week. I'm not too happy with this chapter, it seems too predictable for my liking. Sadly, I'm at a bit of a dead end on how to improve it without messing up future chapters so...sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

"My deepest thanks, Captain Shaik. I've been after this man for many years," the dark skinned asari smiled smoothly. I shook her hand while her attendant asari tended to the money transfer with Mat'al. She offered me a very amused smile as she stared past my shoulder towards the corridor beside the CIC walkway where her guards were securing her prize. We currently stood within the airlock, the asari's ship docking alongside our own. "I am also very entertained by your...revenge," I could only grin widely while Paul Avimore was dragged inside the airlock by some guards, the flowery dress ruffled at his knees. He threw me a flushed face of pained rage. I was enjoying this too much. I smiled smugly at the asari.

"We have our ways, Ma'am. Thank you for the reward and we wish you a pleasant trip back to Thessia," I concluded. The asari bowed her head before exiting the airlock, departing the Starquake. My crew and I moved back inside the Starquake, allowing the airlock to seal itself off while the second ship separated themselves. I waited until their ship was disappearing into the emptiness of space before I turned to Mat'al. He nodded. 3.2 million credits in the bank. I giggled in glee, bouncing on the spot, unable to hide my pleasure as a wide smile cracked over my face. I had money in the bank! I could afford all those little things that would make the crew much more friendlier to me as well as kit ourselves up for our future missions. I flung my arms around Indira.

"I love you, Indira. I love you so much!" I nearly clung to the drell as she laughed.

"Dellion, for you I would get you anything," she grinned. "You want a star? I heard there was a really nice one about 30 light years from here," I patted her back, scowling softly, as I moved away, my mind already towards the future expenditures of the Starquake. I didn't need to own a star, I have much bigger things on my mind.

Indira certainly wasn't her old self, I noted as I began to walk down the hall. She was calmer, more judging of when to burst into dance as it were. She wasn't bouncing or skipping by my heel for another thing too. I planned on having a good chat with her later. After I reintroduced to her to the crew. Raisha had summoned the crew to the CIC under my orders. I neglected to tell her that Indira had returned, I wanted to see the reactions. I watched through the glass at the rabble of people below me. I shook my shoulders out, preparing for either a storm of discontent or relief over our new situation.

Mat'al and Indira were on my flanks as I walked out onto the walkway above the CIC. The silence that fell over the crew was telling, the air heavy as people stared. What were they thinking, I pondered. 'Oh God, she's back', 'Why does the captain look so smug?'. I gave Iona and Aergus a stern stare, wondering if they would say anything. Both were stiff, but otherwise kept their mouths shut. I joined Raisha, Val and Shayan, giving them a real smile for the first time in what felt like eternity. I turned to the crew, shoving that hard lump in my throat to my toes.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," I began, brushing some hair behind my ear. I ignored the way my plastered cheek stung at the touch. I hadn't escaped that party unscathed. "Well, I have some very good news for you. My little plan has gone off without a hitch," I grinned at Indira. The drell kept her expression smug but looked interested in where this was going. "As you know, Commander Thermi'a departed the Starquake for a time. I assure you, I had planned for this. However, your reactions to her were not," I frowned at the crew. "Commander Thermi'a was doing a recon mission for me, to find information about any potential, high paying work. She found one. She met up with me during my little party and we were able to capture a wanted man. You can now thank her for the 3.2 million credits that now sits in our bank as well as ramping our reputation up tenfold,"

I took great satisfaction in the surprised expressions on most of the crew, especially Iona and Aergus, at this 'news'. Indira grinned slowly, carefully composing herself. I'm not sure what was going through Val, Raisha and Shayan's head, I couldn't see them behind me. I gave myself a moment before continuing on with my little speech.

"So, after checking our finance situation, we are in the process of purchasing several items. Uniforms will be here within the next week. New weapons and ammo stocks will be here in the next day or two, we also have ordered new bedding as well as some new utilities for the kitchen and living quarters. I will be speaking with the flight crew about new engines. We are fortunate that our engines are incredibly rare and thus very much sought after. So we should hopefully walk away with new engines and a small profit. We are also looking at new computer banks as well, so once the science teams have decided on what they need, they'll be on their way as well. We are on the downward slope, people. We have a few smaller missions coming up so get some rest. Dismissed," I patted Indira's shoulder as I walked towards the elevator. The drell fell in beside me as the crew started mumbling amongst themselves.

"Thank you, Dellion," Indira smiled once the elevator doors shut. "You didn't need to dress it up like that," I winked at her in response.

"Of course I did, you didn't see me explode after you left," I responded, leaning against the wall as it took me up the top floor. "Glad you came back,"

"Someone has to keep you sane," Indira grinned. "Otherwise you might shoot someone,"

"Truer words have never been spoken," I sighed solemnly. Indira laughed and bumped into my shoulder. "Dira, you still going to be a crazy lizard? I've noticed that you weren't really as skippy as you were," we left the elevator, making a bee-line for Indira's room. The second room on the left had always been a bit messy, but it was strange to see it clean. Indira smiled slightly, stretching as if to distract herself a little.

"Oh don't worry, I'll still be a pain in the ass," she grinned widely for a time. She even winked. "Just in smaller chunks,"

"Well thank fuck for that!" I joked. Indira pouted at me, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Consider me a pain in your ass all the time in that case," she countered. My muscles tingled with dread at the thought of insane Indira bounding around me for all time. I just couldn't handle that!

"Indira. Please don't," I swallowed, pleading. The drell was a damn slippery customer, that's for sure! Indira grinned as she flopped on her bed, smiling smugly in my direction. I scowled softly before dragging myself back to my original purpose. "Why did you leave, Indira? You had me worried sick," I asked quietly, seating myself on the edge of her bed. Indira was quiet, contemplating her reasoning. She chewed her gum lightly, eyes lost in thought.

"Do you know why I was so bouncy, Dellion?" she asked. I heaved a breath. I mutely shook my head in answer. Indira had never parted with that sort of information and I didn't want to pry. Indira flicked a smile up, once again caught in the gloom. "When I was growing up, my mother would always complain 'Indira, you never smile. Why are you always so grumpy? Why can't you be more outgoing like your sister and brother?'. The answer was really quite simple," she flopped back on the bed, resting the heels of her hands on her forehead. Her eyes were lost to me. "My father worked from home a lot, I rarely got to see him. He did everything he could for us and mum ended up throwing him away because he was never home. Hypocritical bitch," she cursed harshly. I patted her knee, dragging her attention away from the anger contorting her face. Indira had to take a minute before continuing. She really hated her mother...

"My mum later contracted Kepral syndrome. Living on Kahje is difficult for drell because the air is so moist compared to our planet. It damages the lungs so they cannot take oxygen into their systems. She died pretty quickly," Indira rubbed her hands together, folding them into each other. She looked pained; her lips tight, eyes distraught, brow furrowed. I reached out and squeezed her hands gently. She hated her mother, and when she passed away, did she realise her mistake? I knew the feeling of losing family. It stung you in places you never wanted, burned the parts of you that you loved away.

"Indira, if its too much-" I began. Indira jolted slightly, awoken by my words. She shook her head adamantly, she narrowed her eyes slightly, tightened her expression. Boy, she was determined.

"I learned later that my dad had sold information about the hanar to someone, left some of Kahje's defences wide open for attack. That was how he was getting the money, why he was away from us so much. He was on missions to sell this kind of information to those of unsavoury nature," Indira sighed heavily. "My mum ended up being the person I should have listened to. She had been trying to keep us safe without ever telling me why she did anything. I...I felt like I owed her something, owed her an apology for being so difficult," her voice cracked. She took a few harsh breaths, recollecting herself. I was helpless as I listened. "So I decided to become a little more outgoing, try to make friends with as many people as possible," she laughed sarcastically. "Guess I went too far in the opposite direction,"

"No," I answered, coughing to clear the clogged emotion in my throat. "You just...need to do in smaller bursts, that's all," Indira smiled, finally putting a lid on her demons.

"Smaller bursts...I can do that," she grinned. "While we are exposing our deepest secrets here," she began dramatically, her face turning curious as she regarded me. "Why don't you let anyone call you Delly?" Now it was my turn to be quiet and pained. It was a sensible question; why allow some nicknames and not others? But was there a good way to explain it? I struggled to form words while I chased the meaning to the darkest depths of my mind.

"There are only one person in this entire universe," I began slowly, hoping the words would come to me. "Who can call me 'Delly'," my throat clogged up, the memories flew into my mind. I could see him, crystal clear, with his broad smile and smug eyes. He had been so full of himself. "But he's dead now," I said that with struggle. Did I ever really come to terms with the death of my friends and family? Did I ever properly mourn?

"I guess...it's a pretty important word then, huh?" Indira answered carefully, minding her tongue for once. I nodded. "Don't worry, Dellion," she winked suddenly. "Anyone calls you Delly, I'll take them sky dancing like I did Iona on Sur'Kesh," I snorted in surprise, the memory chasing away the darker ones wishing to rise in a sharp , Iona despised Indira for that!

"Deal," I grinned, finally able to smile. My face ached from frowning so much.

"_Captain, sorry to interrupt. You're needed in to cockpit__ASAP,"_ Lanster broke over the intercom. I rolled my eyes as I smiled tiredly at Indira.

"The joys of being captain. I'll let you settle in. I want you back on duty bright and early tomorrow. We still have a shit ton of work to do," I frowned slightly at the last words. Indira kicked my lightly, shoving me off the bed. I squealed as I flopped on my side. I growled quietly at the drell. Indira laughed happily. I made a silent promise to pay her back at some point. I could only assume she was trying to snap me out of my stress haze that would be building, no doubt.

I abandoned the drell in her room, trying to keep my face from burning this flush on my cheeks. No body saw me being shoved to the floor, so I was unclear as to why I even bothered to be embarrassed. Indira knew, that was enough of a worry, I guessed. I paused in the elevator as I descended to the lower decks. Breaking out onto the CIC, it was an interesting walk. For one, several people were making timid attempts to get within 10 feet of me. Good, they were learning that I had my triggers and now that the danger had past, I was much safer to approach. Maybe Anthon raised a hand from his computer bank, furrowing his brow at the data before him. I could only guess that the crew had picked something up. Reaper tech? I hastened my step towards the bow of the ship.

"What's up, Lanster?" I called as I entered the cockpit, the small room lit by orange screens and starlight. Leaning on the back of the pilot's chair, I stared at the screens before me. I still needed a flying lesson or ten. Lanster scowled back at me. He hated people leaning on his chair, 'you could break it' was the usual response. As captain, he couldn't exactly argue with me, not in public anyway. He flicked a screen up to my eye level.

"We picked up an SOS beacon from a batarian transporter. Looks like fire from the message, but it about as clean as a varren's ass," Lanster began. I could only screw my face at him, incredulous that he actually knew what a varren's ass was like. I don't think the turian understood my expression, mostly by his lack of comment. "The main problem though is that the beacon is almost two weeks old. There doesn't seem to be any logical reason why the ship should be this far out of the normal flight paths for transporters, especially batarian," he spun the chair 90 degrees, dragging my arm rest from under me. He clicked his mandibles, a subtle cue of his smugness. I kicked him in the shin. I took great satisfaction at the yelp and resulting laughter from the remaining flight crew.

"So what is the problem?" I prodded. The turian sulked, looking dejected.

"The problem is that everything about this is screaming trap. Under galactic law, any SOS should be investigated, but a beacon this old with no enquiry is nothing short of pirates. You're the captain, you need to decide whether or not we investigate this or if we slip quietly by and pretend we were never here," Lanster responded, beginning with a grumble but slowly easing into his relaxed self as the sting of humiliation wore off.

I clucked by tongue softly. I had been warned of pirate traps, luring unsuspecting aliens into an inescapable snare. A beacon that was 2 weeks old without an answering call or being silenced by the ships that did investigate was a prime example of a trap. Still, we were travelling through a rarely traversed trail to Ilos, keeping a low profile from the STG and any other Saboteur infested organisations. If the beacon was genuine, why were they this far out of the usual flight paths, why would Batarians be out here? What operations that they completed or were going to do that required them to be all the way out here? What to do...dammit, I hated being captain! Ok, follow your gut, Dell. What do your instincts tell you?

"Warm up the cannons, raise the shields. Let's investigate this. If it is a trap, maybe we can disperse it so they can't lure other people here too," I finally answered. I prayed that I wasn't pulling my crew to an early grave. Lanster, bless him, didn't even hesitate as he whipped around and the dials before him flew like birds under his fingers. He reached for the intercom button.

"All crew to battle stations. All crew to battle stations. This is not a drill. Prepare for possible hostility. I repeat, all crew to their battle stations," Lanster summoned over the intercom. He repeated the message to be sure the lazy got off their asses. I patted the back of Lanster's chair before twirling on my toes to march into the CIC. The entire room was filled to the brim, with more gushing and ebbing like a tide, alarms were ringing overhead and a few flashing lights only heightened my fear. I had to navigate my way to the CR were the commanders were slowly gathering. Raisha made a low sound in her throat, almost a rumble, as I approached. I could only take it as concern or confusion.

"Responding to an old SOS signal. Just preparing in case its a trap," I simplified for her. The krogan sighed heavily, her massive shoulders dropping slightly.

"Your compassion is admirable, Endellion. I pray that it is not what you fear that awaits us," she responded sagely. I felt my shoulder twitch, a mild twang of annoyance. I really didn't need her doubting my decisions...well that was her job to be fair. I rumbled slightly as I cast my eyes to the monitors above, waiting to drop out of FTL. I probably should go and hurl some armour on...why did I not do that before giving the go ahead. A wave if dizziness washed over me as we dropped out of FTL, studying the scene before us.

The radars were clear of ships aside from the main batarian ship and a few small escape pods. I breathed heavily. The thin, brick like ship looked like it had been ripped apart, the hull in several pieces with the largest part only containing the starboard side of the ship. Not a planet was in sight. The main ship was an utter wreck. Some of the escape pods weren't much better to be fair. Only about two were intact. The cylindrical pods reminded me to check our own escape pods. Had to make sure we didn't have a titanic happen on us. Nothing was firing at us, no ships were appearing into view...I stretched my hand out as the silence of the room tried to crush me to the floor. I pressed a hologram gently.

"This is Captain Shaik of the RSS Starquake, answering your SOS beacon. Any survivors, please activate your secondary beacons," I called over the radio. I waited with my shoulders wanting to squeeze my neck. Nothing. I frowned, concerned. I repeated my message, but once again all was still. I shuffled my weight. No survivors? "How many of the pods are intact?" I asked.

"This one counts approximately 3, captain," Mysinous responded angelically. I was so unused to hanar voices... "However, this one is afraid that one of them may be breeched,"

"We'll check it. Tag them and let's get them on the Starquake. Keep an eye out for any pirates," I added. The commotion began again, although the crew were moving from a battle stance to a rescue stance. Two krogan refused to leave the cannons though. Just in case, they claimed. I joined several people in the elevator. Out goal was the cargo hold.

Indira was already down here with the asari, warming their biotics up. We lacked the ability to use mechanical means of hauling things on board, so biotic power was all we had. I was glad Indira was on the ball with that one. The cargo door opened and the mass effect field took hold, keeping us in the ship and space outside the ship. I waited nervously as we approached our first pod. Indira was one of the stronger biotics, but even she struggled to haul the damn thing over. With care, the pod was dropped onto a rough cradle on the floor. It was Corin and Utren, the silver skinned, blue marked, amber eyed turian and the dusty brown crested krogan, who wrenched the door open. I coughed at the stench.

Fire had definitely taken the ship. I could smell the cinder, the pod was blackened from the smoke. Roasted remains were all that were inside this pod. I would have said they were burnt alive, not too dissimilar to an oven. A quick investigations was carried out, but we quickly sealed it up and hurled it back into space. We neared the second, however we could see a massive rupture near the engine. Mat'al zoomed in with binoculars, aiming for the small gap in the skin. He verified that those inside were already dead. We then came to the final pod, intact but after the first one, I didn't have any hope. Utren and Corin pulled the door open.

I was startled by yells and the sound of a metal door slamming, the clicking of guns being raised to eye level and the twang of a bullet smashing into the cargo hold roof.

It took me a heartbeat to assess the situation, another to realise I had my Carnifex in my hand. Everyone in the cargo hold had a gun aimed at the now shut escape pod. I was slow to do much else, too afraid that I would do something stupid in my startled state. I finally released the air in my lungs. I slowly approached the pod, Utren's broad shoulder slammed into the door. I slowly lowered my pistol, walking sideways slightly as I reached the escape pod. The pregnant silence felt like a lead weight on my shoulders.

"Bastard tried to shoot me," Utren hissed, the massive krogan growling like an earthquake. I sighed softly as the krogan wound himself up.

"They are probably frightened. Who knows what happened in two weeks," I tried to reason. Utren snarled slightly, although I was thankful it was directed at the one in the escape pod.

"P-Piss off y-you bloody aliens!" a small voice quaked. I stopped, turning the voice in my head while Utren roared beside me. Dammit, that krogan couldn't take an insult, could he? I smashed my head into Utren's face, swaying as spots flashed before me. It quietened the krogan though. I now had a pounding head to deal with on top of a guy with a gun.

Or should I say child.

It was a young male, his voice hadn't even broken yet so he couldn't be much more than very early teenage years. The accent was a soft New Zealand, not something I was used hearing. A human child?I nodded my head towards the crowd of guns. Corin moved instantly, taking my old spot in the ring of guns. Utren took his time, grumbling slightly. I really hoped he didn't cause problems...I took a slow breath as I gently knocked on the pod door. I heard a panicked shuffle inside.

"Hey there, son," I began. "You're alright, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to rescue you,"

"B-Bullshit. W-Where the fuck are you from anyway?" he demanded. Yep, definitely a child. I shook my shoulders out slightly. I hoped this wouldn't last too long.

"I'm from Scotland, Earth," I answered gently, hoping a soft tone of a woman would ease his fears. A few people lowered their guns, most likely recognising the sound of a child's voice. I heard a shaken snort.

"O-Oh yeah? S-So you're going to take me d-dancing around a bloody pole-" he started. I felt a smile flutter on the edge of my lips.

"No, that's England, darling. We Scots don't go dancing around no pole," I interrupted, dropping my accent to a more traditional highland accent. I doubt he would register a Glaswegian accent.

"O-Oh," he sounded a little embarrassed, taken aback. "W-Well you potato-eating-" he tried again.

"Ireland, lad. Closer to home, though. My mother was Irish," I was openly grinning. Ah, I did miss the stereotypes of the British Isles! He was quiet for a time.

"O-Oh! You're the skirt wearing, ginger freaks!" he cried out, triumphant.

"That's the one!" I cheered. And he was spot on about being ginger...guess I was a stereotype myself. "Galactic experts of haggis hunting, log throwing and male cross dressers!" Keep the caber tossing to log throwing, he'd know what that was. "So, are you going to let a skirt wearing, ginger freak walk into that pod and help you out? I can't imagine being stuck in there for two weeks is very pleasant. What's your name, son?" I asked in my broadest Scottish accent. The silence stretched. I kept the Carnifex limp at my side, just in case. After a minute or two, I had to raise my voice again. "Son?"

"...G-Gideon," the voice finally responded.

"I'm Endellion, or Dell. Can I come in?" I asked. The silence returned for a moment,

"Y-You won't...shoot me?" Gideon asked.

"No. Although I'll need to ask you to do the same, Gideon," I smiled a little. He wouldn't see it, but it was helping me keep my calm. The guns were slowly lowering, the crew relaxing slowly. I kept my focus on the tiny voice inside the escape pod.

"Ah...w-well..." there was a brief pause. "I-I guess you could..."

I nodded to some nearby members of the crew, taking deep breaths as they pulled open the door, opening me to the scene inside.

* * *

A/N: I've started to fall behind on chapter writing. I only chapter 10 done, 11 is almost done but not quite. 12 hasn't even been started...whoops. Please keep sending in reviews(even if its critique! I'll never learn otherwise!), it helps to motivate me if I know people like what I write! I'll also be updating the Starquake sheet soon...after chapter 11 comes out!

I also understand that Homecoming is being a bit slow to start. But come chapter 12/13, things will really pick up! I promise, I just have a lot of setting up to do!


End file.
